New Your Life With Me
by Mikie Tanaka
Summary: Mi versión de la vida de Rachel en New York, con la ayuda de Brody Weston. (Sigo siendo pésimo resumiendo, lo siento)
1. Welcome To My Life

Sé que debo terminar mi historia anterior, pero la inspiración para ello no llega así que por casualidad me he encontrado con esta extraña pareja así que me he decidido a escribir sobre ella. Espero que os guste y me dejéis un reviews, por lo menos y que si son dos os agradeceré más.

* * *

Estaba en uno de los múltiples cuartos de ducha compartidos de NYADA, acaba de ducharme por lo que cerré el grifo y abrí la puerta de la ducha para encontrarme con una chica que me miraba de forma extraña, y solo fue al descubrir que yo también le miraba que desapareció, lo cual me dio algo de tiempo para ceñirme la toalla a la cintura.

Camine hacia donde ella lo había hecho y la encontré sacando unas cosas de una pequeña bolsa, la chica estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que me acerque a uno de los muchos lavamanos que estaban allí.

—Hola. Eres novata, ¿no? — le pregunte haciendo que ella me mirase con una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que yo también sonreí.

—Sí, soy Rachel Berry — dijo antes de continuar con lo que hacía — estoy especializada en el teatro musical.

—Yo también — le comente — Brody Weston, soy de tercero — le guiñe el ojo y ella se ruborizo.

—Hola — dijo apartando la mirada de la mía, por lo que me gire hacia el espejo para no incomodarle.

—Bueno, has sobrevivido a tu primera clase con Cassie, así que debes ser buena — dije para iniciar conversación.

—¿Siempre es tan horrible? — me preguntó mientras se peinaba el cabello. No pude evitar reír ante su comentario.

—Sí, es dura — dije encogiéndome de hombros — pero no habría tenido ese concierto de coro en la reanimación de Working el verano pasado — dije mientras revisaba el aspecto de mi cara, por si me había afeitado mal o algo así — si no me hubiera presionado tanto.

—¿Has estado en Broadway? — ella parecía realmente impresionada ante mi confesión.

—Trabajador del acero número tres — hice una pequeña reverencia a modo de presentación.

Ella sonrió, debo confesar que para apenas llevar 5 minutos de conocerla su sonrisa comenzaba a gustarme

—La obra duró, al menos, tres funciones, pero aun con todo…— quise restarle algo de importancia encogiéndome de hombros —. A mí también me gusta venir aquí por la noche

Su sonrisa, ¡demonios! Pensé mientras le miraba y ella continuaba trabajando con su cabello.

—La gente me lo hace pasar mal por mi ritual hidratante — dije mientras guardaba mis artículos personales en mi maleta.

—A mí también — confesó mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

—Somos actores, ¿no? — Ella asintió — nuestra piel es como nuestro pincel y nuestro lienzo — eso hizo que ella riera y por lo tanto también yo.

—En realidad, últimamente no estoy durmiendo mucho — me miró — Lima, en Ohio, no es una ciudad muy ruidosa — dijo algo avergonzada —. Pienso que cuesta un poquito acostumbrase, pero… Sí.

—Estarás bien — le alenté, di un paso hacia ella y el desconcierto apareció en su rostro, hermoso por cierto —. Recuerda, estás aquí porque eres la mejor entre las mejores — mi voz se volvió seria —. Empieza a creerlo.

Me di la vuelta y camine un par de pasos.

—Y en caso de que te estés preguntando… — me gire para verle y sonreí — que lo estabas haciendo… — dije al ver su rostro — soy hetero.

Sonrió asintiendo ante mi respuesta por lo que me di la vuelta y salí del lugar. Comienzo a creer que esa tal Berry terminara siendo algo complicado en mi vida.

.

.

.

Ahora estábamos en el salón redondo, grata sorpresa fue ver llegar a Rachel y sentarse a mi lado, sonreí mientras ella tomo asiento y me regalo su maravillosa sonrisa.

—Alumnos antiguos. Bienvenidos de nuevo — dijo la profesora — Nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos a la sala redonda — señaló el lugar —. La acústica es perfecta y no hay esquinas. Lo que significa que aquí no hay donde esconderse.

Esta clase era una de las pocas donde uno se puede relajar. Rachel sonreía, supongo que esto le gusta.

—Es el primer año que los estudiantes tendrán la oportunidad de cantar en público dos veces — aclaro —. La primera vez hoy, el debut.

—También conocido como "La cosecha de primer año" — le susurre a Rachel, quien me miró sin entender.

—Y la segunda vez, en la muestra de invierno al final de semestre — hizo una pausa para darle suspenso a la situación — si sois invitados — caminó hacia donde estábamos sentados — ¿Podemos comenzar? — pregunto mientras se sentaba.

Rachel parecía algo relajada y yo no podía dejar de mirarle de reojo.

—Beatrice McClaine — dijo mientras revisaba su tabla de apuntes.

Una chica rubia se puso en pie y camino hacía el escenario.

—Mi nombre es Beatrice McClaine y cantaré "Ave María" — dijo con voz delicada a la audiencia — escrita por Franz Schubert.

Mire a Rachel, le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. La chica comenzó a cantar, apenas habían salido dos palabras de su boca cuando…

—Detente — dijo la profesora —. Cuando te acepté en NYADA, ¿Qué es lo que te dije que tenías que hacer? — Preguntó — Que debías practicar todo el verano — respondió ella misma

—Lo hice — intento defenderse la chica.

—No lo hiciste — le espeto molesta —. Creo que debes practicar un poco más e intentarlo en diciembre.

La pobre chica salió llorando del lugar.

—¿La acaba de cortar? — me preguntó Rachel por lo bajo.

—Suele ocurrir — dije despacio, lo último que quería es que ella se preocupara ahora por eso.

—Rachel Berry — le llamo la profesora.

Ella tardo un poco en ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo se giró hacía mi por lo que le sonreí en señal de apoyo.

—Impresióname — le dijo la profesora cuando Rachel estuvo en el escenario. Por un momento su mirada se fijó en mí, sonreí dulcemente y asentí para ayudarle a continuar.

—Hola — dijo sonriendo, quizá algo nerviosa —. Soy Rachel Berry y cantaré "New York State Of Mind", escrita por Billy Joel — sonrió — popularizada por la señorita Barbra Streisand.

La música comenzó a sonar y poco después la voz de Rachel la acompaño. Ahora que le escuchaba cantar descubría que detrás de esa maravillosa sonrisa también se encontraba una voz estupenda.

¿Es que acaso esta mujer podría ser aún más perfecta? Me pregunte mientras sonreía excitado por su excelente demostración.

No pude evitarlo, cuando termino de cantar me puse en pie y aplaudí ante la mirada exhorta de los presentes, pero sin dejar de mirar a Rachel quien ahora me sonreía, ni siquiera me importo que la profesora se girase a mirarme e indicarme con esa mirada tan severa que me sentase.

—Bien — dijo la profesora volviendo su atención hacia Rachel.

.

.

.

Caminaba por Central Park cuando me percate que Rachel estaba allí sentada en una de las bancas.

Me acerque a ella y pude ver que sostenía su móvil, en el aparecía la foto de un chico por lo que algo en mí se estrujo, ¿Cómo es posible que sienta celos si le conozco de hace apenas unas horas?

—¿Ese es tu novio? — le pregunte haciendo que ella se girara para verme.

—Hola — dijo sonriéndome antes de volver a mirar su móvil —. Si, este es Finn — pero su tono de voz cambio ligeramente —. Está en el ejército así que, en realidad, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

Mientras ella me contaba eso yo aproveche para sentarme a su lado.

—Tenía novia en casa cuando empecé en NYADA — suspiré —. Duramos seis semanas.

—No, eso no nos pasará a nosotros — se defendió —. No le voy a volver la espalda.

—¡Oh! Nadie ha dicho que lo hagas — dije sonriéndole —. De todos modos, he venido a decirte — comencé a cambiar de tema — que has arrasado en la clase de Tibideaux — ella me miró sonriendo —. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias — pude ver que se ruborizo levemente —. Ya sabes, es solo que salvo cuando estaba cantando esa canción, nunca me he sentido tan fuera de lugar como aquí — me miro —. Tan sola — dijo y suspiró con pesadez —. Empiezo a sentir como si estuviera a punto de vomitar todo el tiempo.

Apenas termino la frase ambos reímos, realmente necesitaba saber que me pasaba con Rachel.

—Bueno, es solo que te estás convirtiendo en una persona diferente — dije sonriéndole un poco —. Para eso viniste a New York — ella me miró —. Para ser una chica nueva y mejorada.

Ella pareció dudarlo y movía su móvil entre sus manos, parecía nerviosa.

—Déjame ver tu móvil — dije quitándoselo de las manos y comencé a buscar la aplicación de la cámara —. Vamos a tomar una foto.

A ella pareció agradarle la idea, incluso hizo una pose mientras tomaba la foto.

—Déjame ver — dijo por lo que le mostré la foto.

—Sales bien — le dije sonriendo y ella se ruborizo nuevamente —. No luches contra tu nueva yo — le aconseje — porque lo que he visto, va a tener que patear en serio — cogí una de sus manos con la mía — y añadir nuevos recuerdos a los viejos.

Ella miro nuevamente su móvil por lo que me puse en pie y sonreí.

—¿Te acompaño a clase? — le ofrecí extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiese de pie y ella sonrío antes de aceptarla.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Rachel en su clase me apresure a llegar a la mía, ya llegaría el momento de verle de nuevo. Camine sonriendo por los pasillos, parecía un chaval de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, os agradeceré más si me dejáis un reviews, o dos ;) Besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego.


	2. You Are Sexy

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que me regaléis un reviews por favor. Si no os gusta la historia denme de hostias con uno, ¿vale?

* * *

Estaba en el parque haciendo mi rutina de ejercicios, ahora estaba haciendo abdominales apoyándome en una de las bancas.

—94…— subía — 95…96 — tenía los auriculares puestos para aislar al mundo exterior de mi mente — 97…98…

—¡Hola, Brody! — la voz que extrañaba escuchar llego a mis oídos al mismo tiempo en que su dueña se acercaba a mí —. Hola.

—Hola, Rachel…— hice un par de flexiones para después decir — 200,000 — lo que ocasiono que ella se riera, y eso era lo que yo quería.

Me acomode en la banca mientras me deshacía de mis auriculares y apagaba el reproductor.

—Extraño verte en las duchas — le dije sonriendo, lo cual provoco que el rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

—Necesito pedirte una especie de favor — dijo algo nerviosa mientras seguía de pie frente a mí.

—Vale — dije mientras guardaba mi reproductor de música.

—Cassie dijo que yo… — hizo una pausa — no era sexy.

—Eres tremendamente sexy — le solté sin pensarlo, pero es que en realidad ella era endemoniadamente sexy.

—No, no lo soy — dijo avergonzada —pero me encantaría que bailaras conmigo. Porque no hay suficientes chicos en mi clase.

—Cassie no permite que chicos de clases más avanzadas bailen en su clase — admití aun cuando me encantaba la idea de bailar con Rachel —. Se enfadaría mucho.

—Lo entiendo — dijo cruzándose de brazos —. Lo entiendo. Lo siento — pude ver la tristeza o quizá la decepción presente en sus ojos, por lo que bajó la mirada.

—Por eso sería tan divertido hacerlo — dije poniéndome en pie haciendo que ella sonriera, con esa hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

.

Había llegado el momento de bailar con Rachel, me sorprendió saber que se trataba de una canción de Britney Spears. Ni en mis sueños anteriores con ella había pensado en un baile tan sensual, donde el contacto de nuestros cuerpos era inminente, pero ahora estábamos aquí para demostrar que tan sexy era Rachel, con mi ayuda.

—Llegas tarde — dijo Cassie cuando entramos —. Y vistes como una modelo de ropa interior del Walgreen — se mofó — ¿Qué haces aquí, Brody?

Preguntó cuándo me vio, justo después de que Rachel camino al centro del salón de baile.

—Le pedí a Brody que viniera y me ayudara con una pequeña coreografía — le respondió Rachel, por lo que camine hasta donde ella estaba.

—Y a ti te encanta ayudar a la gente, ¿verdad? — me preguntó con sorna —. Especialmente a la ingenua.

—Y la razón por la que estoy aquí vestida tan chic a lo Bob Fosse — le respondió Rachel sin cabrearse — es porque quiero demostrarte que tengo lo que hace falta para ser sexy. Lo suficientemente sexy para hacer de Evita, Roxie y Charity — las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que me costó algo de tiempo cogerle el ritmo.

—Mostradme lo que habéis preparado — la voz de Cassie no dejo a la vista ninguna emoción.

—Algunos bailarines van a tener que ayudar también — dijo Rachel sonriendo y comenzando a dar órdenes — luces.

Camine al lugar indicado por ella, pude observar como Cassie se acomodaba en su silla para observar mejor el espectáculo.

Rachel comenzó a cantar y caminar de una manera muy sensual, cuando supe que era mi turno me acerque a ella, pasando a su lado para apoyarme en la mesa que estaba allí.

Bailar esta coreografía con Rachel me había dado un subidón en todos los aspectos y mi entrepierna dolía, pero no podía dejar de bailar sin dejar sola a la dueña de mis sueños.

Por lo que deje que el baile terminara y evite cabrearme sobre la situación en mis vaqueros actuando normal.

—¿Qué opina, Sra. July? — Preguntó Rachel mientras baja de la mesa — ¿Estoy lista para aprender el tango?

—Mira, puedes memorizar una coreografía; ¿Y qué? — dijo con suficiencia.

—Rachel ha estado increíble — le defendí.

—Tú has estado increíble; ella ha estado bien — dijo sonriendo sínicamente — ¿Y esa canción? Basura — hizo gestos de desprecio — ¿De quién fue la idea?

Hizo una pausa y analizo la expresión de Rachel, quien seguía delante de mí sin decir algo.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Muy bien — dijo moviendo el bastón que sostenía — María Von Trapp, Willy Loman, Shrek — miro de arriba-abajo a Rachel —. Esos son papeles apropiados para tu nivel de sex appleal.

—Usted solo está celosa de mí — le contesto Rachel — De todos nosotros.

—Rachel, no — intente pararle.

—No, porque nosotros tenemos toda nuestra carrera por delante y la suya acabó incluso antes de empezar — mal, eso había estado mal — Somos el futuro y usted es solo un chiste de Youtube.

—Has terminado — no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación —. Fuera de mi clase. ¡Fuera de mi clase! — gritó al ver que Rachel no se movía — ¡Fuera!

Rachel salió del lugar y yo hice lo mismo, necesitaba estar con ella para hacerla sentir mejor, yo mismo lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

Y ahora aquí estaba, tocando la puerta de su nuevo piso.

—Bueno, hola, amable señor — dijo el tipo que me abrió la puerta mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

—Hola — dije algo apenado sin soltar las flores que llevaba en mi otra mano —. Soy Brody.

—Yo soy Kurt — dijo sonriendo antes de girarse hacia donde Rachel estaba, algo me decía que este tío era gay.

—Hola — saludó Rachel haciendo que mi sonrisa se acentuará aún más.

—Solo iba a por un poco de tarta — dijo Kurt volviéndose un momento hacía mi para luego mirar de nuevo a Rachel — os dejaré solos.

Kurt salió del departamento dándome la oportunidad a entrar, algo en sus sonrisas de complicidad me hizo sonreír.

Camine un poco por el lugar, realmente era espacioso, mientras intentaba darle la oportunidad a Rachel de sopesar mi presencia. Intente no darle demasiada importancia al maldito corazón pintado en la pared con el nombre de "Finn" en él.

—Esto es grande — dije mirando detenidamente el lugar —. Que mal que haya estado 45 minutos en tren para llegar aquí — sonreí —. He vivido aquí tres años y ni siquiera sabía que había un tren "J" — dije girándome hacia Rachel.

—Espera, ¿cogiste el tren 45 minutos solo para venir a verme? — preguntó sorprendida y algo avergonzada, quizá.

—Sí, iba entre un tío que decía que era Jesús y dos turistas alemanes que estaban muy perdidos — dije sonriendo —. Pero vine aquí para darte esta orquídea — pude ver su sonrisa aparecer provocando que mi corazón se acelerara —. Aparentemente, dan buena suerte en un sitio nuevo.

El rubor en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar.

—Y son bastante sexys… para ser una planta — dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias — dijo mientras las colocaba el jarrón sobre una pequeña caja, realmente necesitaban un par de muebles.

—Y yo…. Quería decirte algo que no me parecía apropiado por mensaje — dije algo avergonzado, en verdad que ahora si parecía un chaval.

—¿Qué? — me preguntó después de dejar el jarrón.

—Que me… me gustó de verdad bailar contigo — dije tartamudeando al principio —. Y creo que eres… creo que eres realmente sexy — acaricie dulcemente su mejilla — Y… — me acerque más a ella para besarla.

—No puedo — dijo dando un paso atrás —. Creo que eres increíble y… y… y… — ella también parecía nerviosa — muy, muy, muy sexy. Es solo que…

—Todavía estas enamorada de tu novio — dije mientras miraba el corazón en la pared que había tras de mi —. Esto es lo que pasa… yo… — la mire nuevamente — respetare tus limites, pero quiero que sepas que cuando estamos juntos…

Una parte te mi lamentaba haber ido tan rápido.

—Da igual de qué estemos hablando, da igual que estemos haciendo, estoy pensando en besarte — le solté sin pensar para luego sonreír —. Disfruta de la orquídea.

Después de eso salí de su departamento. No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, apenas unos días de conocerle y le he soltado la bomba de que quiero besarla.

.

.

.

Y ahora estoy aquí viéndola bailar un tango, Cassie le ha dado la oportunidad y sé que Rachel lo hará maravilloso. Quizá, solo quizá en un futuro ella pueda dejarme entrar en su vida, de la manera en que yo quiero.

Esperando que en un futuro pueda ser más que el amigo de Rachel Berry.

* * *

Vale, me despido y espero que me dejéis uno o dos, no sé, los reviews que podáis. Un beso y mis agradecimiento, nos leemos ;)


	3. The First Kiss

Hola, hola. Pues os paso a dejar otro capitulo de esto que llamo "historia" y espero que por favor me dejéis un review, por favor u.u

* * *

Quizá cometí un error, ¿Cómo mierda fue que le dije a Rachel que moría por besarle? Realmente no tengo la menor idea, o simplemente esta chica me pone más de lo que me quiero dar cuenta, ¿Será posible que me esté enamorando de Rachel Berry?

No, solo me gusta o eso es lo que quiero creer.

Y ahora mientras me acercaba a ella mientras practicaba en el salón de danza, podría darme cuenta del cambio de imagen que había recibido.

—Estás increíble — dije acercándome a ella, quien me miraba a través del reflejo del espejo frente a nosotros —. Dicen que no te asientas en New York hasta que cambias tu imagen por primera vez — me acerque lo suficiente logrando que ella quedara frente a mí — Mi cambio llevó seis meses.

—¿De verdad? Como si necesitaras un cambio de imagen — dijo sin creerme —. Todas las chicas del colegio quieren salir contigo.

—Cierto — dije mientras me apoyaba en la pared y ella sonrió ante mi falta de modestia, ni siquiera pudo disimular —. Pero hace cuatro años, era un chico canijo de un pueblo de mala muerte de Montana.

Comencé a relatarle una historia, algo personal.

—Con un corte de pelo horrible y cejijunto — ella puso atención a cada palabra —. Y los de último año me cobijaron bajo sus alas, me enseñaron la depilación y el gimnasio, y entonces cambiaron mi vida.

—Si — dijo Rachel —. Es increíble lo que un buen cambio de imagen puede hacer — incluso se atrevió a filosofar —. Es como si cambiaras el exterior y el interior le… siguiera.

—Creo que es al revés — intervine —. Creo que tu exterior se ha enredado con cómo te sientes.

—Me gusta — dijo sonriendo con timidez.

—A mí me gustas tú — le solté sin pensar, últimamente no estaba pensando, pero los rubores de sus mejillas eran mi mejor paga.

Y ahora se ha cabreado por mi culpa, hora de cambiar de tema… otra vez. Suspiro mientras ella se dirige al piano que está en una de las esquina, lo que hace que me dé la espalda por lo que me acerco tras ella, a una distancia prudente.

—¿En qué estás trabajando? — pregunto para quitarle la tensión al momento.

—Es un nuevo número — dice sin mirarme —. Me gusta hacer algo cada día, para mantener mi maquinaria bien engrasada.

—A mí también — le digo mientras me acerco, lo que me permite leer las partituras que tiene sostiene en su mano — Me encanta esta canción.

—¿Quieres…? — Aun cuando lo le veo el rostro sé que sonríe — ¿Quieres cantarla conmigo?

Sonrío y asiento, luego sin pensarlo dos veces camino al reproductor de música y coloco el CD con la canción.

Quizá no quiera nada conmigo, pero os aseguro que esto ya es un gran avance. Es decir, ¿Cómo mierda se nos ha ocurrido salir a cantar por New York?

Supongo que todo lo que ella quiera lo haré: tomarnos fotografías, comer helado, leer el New York Times, lo que sea; siempre que sea con ella.

—Eso fue increíble — digo jadeante por la adrenalina instalada entre nosotros, ella también está igual y apostaría los cojones al decir que su corazón latía con demasiada intensidad.

Le miro por unos segundos que parecen eternos evitando no lanzarme a devorar sus labios, le dije que le respetaría.

—Tú eres increíble — le digo mientras volvemos al aula de NYADA. Rachel me mira sonriendo, su sonrisa.

—¿Qué harás mañana por la noche? — Me mira por un momento a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada a mi torso para después volver a mirarme — Quiero hacerte la cena.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más, era mi forma de decir que me parecía perfecto.

—Me encantaría — consulte mi reloj — ahora debo irme, tengo clase — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y pude notar su rubor antes de salir de allí.

.

.

.

Antes de llegar al piso de Rachel pase a comprar un ramo de flores, no podía llegar a su casa con las manos vacías.

Toque un par de veces a la puerta y en menos de medio segundo está se abrió dejándome ver a la dueña de mis suspiros.

—Estás que echas humo — dije mirándola de arriba-abajo.

—En realidad es el pato — dijo algo avergonzada dando una mirada rápida a lo que supongo es la cocina.

—No, no — me apresure a hablar —. Eres tú — dije sonriendo y ella se ruborizo, amaba eso de ella.

—Entra — dijo sonriéndome.

.

.

.

—Realmente quería hacerte la cena — dijo mientras estábamos sentados en el suelo de su departamento —, pero esto es lo que hay.

—Esto es, esto es bueno — dije sonriendo para que ella no se sintiese mal.

—Pizza — dijo mirando la caja que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Comida es comida, lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo — dije sonriéndole —. Nunca antes una chica me había hecho la cena — le dije antes de darle un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

—No te creo — se apresuró a decir.

—No — dije rápido —. Nadie más lo intento jamás — dije antes de darle otro sorbo a la copa.

—Estoy intentando cosas nuevas — comenzó a explicarme —. Haciendo cosas nuevas, es todo parte de ya sabes, la nueva yo — podía pasar toda mi vida escuchándola hablar —. Y me gusta — dijo sonriendo —. Me gusta, me gusta la nueva yo.

Me acomode un poco dejando la copa nuevamente en el suelo, para poder acercarme más a Rachel.

—Nunca he sido de esas que se preparan la cena — sonaba algo avergonzada —. Siempre he sido justo del tipo de molesta-a-alguien-durante-un-curso-hasta-que-se-da-por-vencido.

Ese tema no me agradaba por lo que decidí cambiarlo.

—Bueno, cuenta, cuéntame sobre la vieja Rachel — realmente quería saber todo de ella, aunque lo negase —. Cuéntame un secreto.

—¿Un secreto? — preguntó sorprendida.

—Algo que no quieras que nadie más sepa — agregue serio.

—Vale, pero tú primero — además de hermosa era lista, ¡joder! — Piensa en algo bueno.

—Vale, bueno, cuando era un niño… — hice una pausa teatral — estaba obsesionado con Ace of Base.

—No — dijo antes de reírse a carcajadas.

—Si — dije sonriendo también —. Era cierto, tenía un póster en la pared.

—Espera — dijo controlando su risa —. Pensé que dijiste que eras hetero.

—Vamos — dije algo cabreado pero evitando que ella lo notase —. Tías buenas tocando sus propios instrumentos…— me puse de pie y camine hasta la mesa a por la botella de vino para servirnos más — es lo más hetero de lo hetero.

Sonreí ante la urgencia de Rachel para que llenase nuevamente su copa, así que me acerque rápidamente a su lado, volviéndome a sentar.

—Gracias — dijo una vez que su copa estuvo llena de nuevo.

—De nada… te toca — dije divertido.

—Mi turno, bien — dijo dejando su copa a un lado —. Tengo uno bueno. Cuando tenía ocho años recibí mi primera carta de amor de un chico llamado Tony — sonreí ante su confesión sin poder evitarlo —. Y era muy mono.

Le di un trago a mi copa sin poder reprimir una risa.

—Y cuando me la dio, corregí todas las faltas de ortografía y gramática, — hizo una pausa divertida — y se la devolví.

Esta vez mi carcajada resonó por todo el lugar y Rachel no tuvo más remedio que imitarme.

—Es tan embarazoso — dijo cabreada —. Nunca le he hablado de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Finn — y así tenía que joder el momento mencionando a su novio.

El silencio se formó entre nosotros de forma inesperada.

—Bueno, sólo para que lo sepas — dije para romper la tensión —, no me importa lo bien que estemos aquí

Ella necesitaba escuchar todo esto para que no le pesara.

—No me meteré — dije tranquilizándola —. Solo amigos — dije regalándole una sonrisa, aunque de verdad me moría con cada palabra.

Ella me miró y luego desvió la mirada, después volvió a mirarme. No podía y no quería dejar que esta oportunidad se me escapara.

Necesitaba besarla y sentir sus labios, sentirla mía por un instante aunque luego se cabreara y me echara, lo necesitaba.

Sin siquiera notarlo termine de acortar la maldita distancia que nos separaba, ahora estaba besando a Rachel con pasión e intensidad, mientras de apoco la iba recostando sobre los cojines que estaban cerca de nosotros.

Sentir sus labios correspondiendo a los míos y sus manos tocando mi rostro hizo que me olvidase de todo. Solo éramos ella y yo.

Pero como dice mi madre: "Lo bueno dura poco". Alguien llamaba a la puerta, por lo que tuve que separarme de Rachel.

Ella se río de mí mientras yo me dejaba caer sobre los cojines, dejando así que ella pudiese levantarse.

—Es Kurt — dijo con el rubor colgado en sus mejillas —. Sigue olvidándose sus llaves.

Me quede en mi lugar pero con la vista fija en ella y la puerta que estaba abriendo. Y supongo que la última persona que Rachel pensó ver esta noche estaba justo allí frente a ella, por lo que instintivamente me puse en pie.

Este sí que era uno de los momentos más incomodos de mi vida, el tío que se dice llamar Finn, novio de Rachel, estaba allí del otro lado de la puerta con la sonrisa del rostro desaparecida al verme aquí, con su chica.

Y supongo que ahora es momento de que yo me pire de aquí, suficiente mala leche hay entre ese tío y yo como para que siga incomodando a Rachel.

—Rachel, creo que mejor me piro — dije cogiendo mi chaqueta — nos vemos en NYADA después.

—Vale, hasta luego — dijo despidiéndome con la mano.

—Buenas noches — le dije al tío que estaba frente a mí, no pude evitar mirarle para después salir de allí.

Ni siquiera escucha si respondió a mi despedida, realmente daba igual. Solo esperaba que Rachel no lo pasara mal por mi culpa.

Pero ahora, quiero que este recuerdo me dure todo el tiempo; y no me refiero a conocer al novio de la tía que me gusta, sino al beso que acabamos de compartir. Aun cuando Rachel pueda negarlo, sé que algo por mi siente y no he de rendirme.

No importa que Finn esté aquí, él se irá de nuevo y yo seguiré aquí, compartiendo la _"Nueva vida de Rachel conmigo"._

* * *

Hasta aquí este loco capitulo. Os suplico que me dejéis un poco de incentivo para seguir escribiendo, solo un review y listo. Besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego o eso espero ;)


	4. Callbacks Night

Aquí os dejo la cuarta parte de esta locura mía que espero obtenga algún reviews, por favor n.n

* * *

Y ahora estamos aquí en la clase de interpretación, mirándonos a los ojos como si el mundo no existiera, pero su "mundo" luce una polera de rayas y está sentado mirándonos trabajar.

Creo que es algo estúpido de parte de ambos creer que puede ser encajar aquí, simplemente se nota que no forma parte de este lugar, ni siquiera parece formar parte de la vida de Rachel y aun cuando suena pretencioso, yo si formo parte de todo esto.

No sé qué mierda hace Finn en cada una de sus clases, parece su sombra. Ni siquiera he podido cruzar una palabra con ella, realmente necesito hablarle. Aun cuando necesite besarla, no lo haré. Para evitar más preocupaciones innecesarias en su vida.

Pero es que verla besándolo me duele, ¿Cuándo comenzó a dolerme tanto? Quizá la noche en que me fui de su piso y supe que lo poco que había construido con ella se iría a por el puto caño. Menudo coñazo el mío, enamorarme hasta los cojones de una chica que tiene novio.

Eres excelente Brody Weston, el mejor. Pensé con sarcasmo mientras terminaba de arreglarme para ir a Callbacks y lo mejor de todo es que iría… solo.

.

.

.

¡Por la gran mierda! Justo con quien no pensé encontrarme aquí, suspire con pesadez antes de comenzar a actuar. Pero ella, ella estaba jodidamente hermosa con ese nuevo atuendo.

—Hola — dije acercándome a ellos —. Finn, Rachel — dije extendiéndole la mano a Finn.

—Brody, hola — dijo Rachel, no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

—Hola, Brody, encantado de verte de nuevo tío — por supuesto, menudo farsante. Pensé mientras nos soltábamos la mano.

—Sí, igualmente, igualmente — dije sonriendo —. Bueno, ¿Cómo está yendo la visita?

—Increíble — se apresuró Rachel a contestar —. Le llevé a la escuela para vivir la experiencia completa de NYADA juntos — ella parecía algo emocionada, pero él no.

Supongo que para marcar lo que es suyo paso su brazo por el hombro de Rachel para abrazarle.

—Sí, les he visto y me ha parecido genial — mentí —. Bien, en ese caso, espero que cantéis esta noche — dije sonriendo —. No has estado en NYADA de verdad hasta que has cantado en Callbacks.

—Es lo que he estado intentando decirte — dijo a Finn mientras ella también le abrazaba, trate de no mirarles por mucho tiempo —, y de verdad, de verdad quiero cantar con él "Give Heart a Break" conmigo, pero…

—Pero no soy estudiante, así que…— se apresuró a decir Finn.

—Bueno, estás con Rachel, lo que te hace honorario — le digo sonriendo, quizá no sepa cantar y sea un momento genial para ponerlo en ridículo —. Y soy amigo de Pascal, el pianista.

—Y la canción funciona mejor en dueto, aquí que… — agrego Rachel.

—Bien, ¿Por qué no la cantáis juntos? — preguntó con voz acida, conocía ese tono de voz perfectamente —. Es una tradición en NYADA, ¿no? Y ambos sois estudiantes de NYADA.

Su tono de voz me sorprendió, no creí que fuese a tratarme así frente a su chica así que le seguí el juego.

—Finn — dijo avergonzada la pobre de Rachel.

—Sí — dije sonriendo —. Bien, hagámoslo — dije sonriendo al igual que Rachel, antes de alejarme de ellos para ir a hablar con Pascal.

Espere sobre el pequeño escenario a que Rachel se arreglara con su novio, sonreí ampliamente cuando se acercó a mí.

—Estoy tan nerviosa — dijo susurrando en mi oído —. Es mi debut off-off Broadway.

—Todo va bien. Te cubro la espalda — dije sonriéndole y dándole un micrófono.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras yo cogía otro micrófono. Sin pensarlo miré hacia donde Finn estaba, parecía estar pensando en lo acababa de hacer.

Rachel había comenzado a cantar, quizá algo avergonzada pero supo manejarlo ya que comenzó a ver a los presentes.

De pronto se giró para mirarme y supe que era momento de cantar con ella. Me tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que su mirada quedase fija en la mía. Conectábamos, de eso no había ninguna duda, sus ojos no me podían estar mintiendo.

Nuestro contacto visual no duro demasiado ya que hubo un momento en el que se volvió hacia donde Finn estaba. Podía ver en su cara que estaba jodido, pero fue él quien lo hizo.

Le di la oportunidad de que cantasen juntos y lo desaprovecho, ahora que se joda. No pude evitar cantar mí solo sin mirar a Rachel, quien me sonreía. Pero tal y como lo había hecho hasta ahora trate de comportarme, por ella.

No quería que su noche se estropeara, sobre todo por mi culpa.

Y quizá esta canción significase algo para Finn y Rachel, pero os juro que nos ha quedado de poca madre, podría llegar a ser nuestra canción.

Una vez que terminamos de cantar nos acercamos a la mesa donde los colegas de Rachel estaban. Y ella apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se arrojó sobre los brazos de su novio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Chicos — dijo Rachel abrazando a Finn —. Es tan maravilloso estar ahí arriba — dijo sonriendo —. Tienes que hacer tu súper mix de Sweeney Todd.

—¿Y arriesgarme a tener un apartado en el Page Six? Paso — dijo Kurt —. "Becario de canta sin haber calentado — dijo dramatizando —. Ni de coña.

—Yo quiero cantar algo — dijo el que supongo es la pareja de Kurt, quien no me han presentado.

—Vale, pídeselo a Pascal — le dije y señale hacia el piano.

—Pascal — repitió Kurt algo asombrado mientras el otro chico se ponía en pie para ir a donde le había indicado.

—¿Qué tal he estado? ¿He estado bien? — le preguntó Rachel a Finn.

—Sí — dijo sin entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! — respondió Rachel para compensarlo, lo que hizo que Finn le besara la mejilla.

—Hola a todos — dijo el novio de Kurt quien se había acomodado detrás del piano —. Yo… quiero cantar una canción que es muy especial para mí — dijo mirando hacia nosotros por lo que imagine de que iba —. Es una canción que cante cuando vi por primera vez al amor de mi vida.

Hablaba mientras tocaba un par de notas en el piano.

—Así que Kurt, esta es para ti — dijo mirándolo directamente. Así que después de todo no estaba tan equivocado.

Mientras yo seguía aquí de pie mirando atento todo lo que pasaba pude ver que el pobre del chico estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Esta situación se estaba sobrepasando, el tío estaba tan jodido que solo le faltaban las lágrimas, las cuales aparecieron al final de la canción cuando todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Después de ello me despedí, ambos necesitaban arreglar sus situaciones o al menos intentarlo. Aun cuando soy egoísta, si la felicidad de Rachel estaba con ese tío, lo aceptaría e intentaría saber perder.

.

.

.

Pensé en llamarle, necesitaba saber de ella y que me dijese que estaba bien. Pero no pude, respetarla fue lo que le prometí cuando le dije que moría por besarle y así lo haría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Al menos siendo fin de semana no debo verle, aun cuando lo desee. Esperare al lunes con desesperación solo para verle y poder estar de nuevo con ella. Sin importar lo que pase, incluso si quiere que sea su colega. Allí estaré, esperándole.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo, el siguiente será diferente os aseguro ;) pero por favor, dejadme un pequeñisimo reviews, os lo suplico :( Y bueno, os dejo un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos pronto. Eso espero :P


	5. The Weekend

Aquí os dejo esto, espero que les esté gustando la historia. Creo es conveniente deciros que a partir de este capitulo las cosas cambian, lean y sabrán de que va todo.

* * *

No he visto a Rachel desde que salió del Callbacks con Finn, y he mantenido mi distancia porque lo he considerado prudente. Quiero respetar sus límites, tal y como le dije que lo haría.

Pero la tregua se ha acabado, Cassie nos ha invitado a practicar con la clase de Rachel y realmente, lo hago por ella.

—Hola — saludó apenas estuve a su lado — ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola — le sonreí — No te he visto mucho las últimas semanas. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien. Ya sabes, arriba y abajo — hablaba por lo bajo para que no nos riñese Cassie por lo que comenzamos a caminar por el salón de baile —. Ahora que Finn y yo hemos roto oficialmente.

No lo podía creer, es la mejor noticia que me pudo haber dado.

—Siento que puedo concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente vine a hacer a New York, que es mi trabajo — aunque un deje de melancolía se había situado en su voz.

—Bien — dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Cassie daba indicaciones pero ni Rachel ni yo le prestábamos atención.

—Hablando de trabajo — de pronto su voz cambio —, ¿Adivina quién va a hacer su primera audición de off-Broadway? — una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—¿Qué? — pregunte sorprendido y sonriéndole.

—Lo sé — dijo acomodándose el cabello —. Estoy emocionada — miro por un momento hacia donde Cassie estaba y luego se giró hacia mí — ¿Conoces al director Ivan Van Hoven?

—Sí — le respondí sin dejar de ponerle atención.

—Va a hacer una increíble producción vanguardista de El Zoo de Cristal — comenzó a relatarme —. Va a ser, como ambientado en un zoo, así que está buscando una cara nueva para representar a su Laura Wingfield.

Escuchaba atento cada palabra mientras caminábamos por el aula, podía sentir la mirada de Cassie sobre nosotros.

—Es un papel increíble — dije sonriendo mientras ella daba un par de pasos delante de mí por lo que le seguí —. Pero estás demasiado buena para interpretar a Laura — dije contra su oído haciendo que ella girara su rostro y sonriera.

Hicimos la acción que Cassie había mandado y cuando la terminamos Rachel se volvió hacia mí nuevamente.

—Así que me voy a pasar la semana estudiando el guión, ¿Me ayudas? — preguntó sonriéndome.

—Sí — le respondí sin pensármelo dos veces, con ella lo que fuese.

—Oye, un consejo — dijo Cassie acercándose —. No estás preparada para Ivan — soltó cruelmente —, aun no eres lo suficiente fuerte — cada palabra despedía veneno al ser pronunciada —. No tienes suficientes heridas.

Esa mujer solo buscaba acabar con Rachel, conocía bien su plan con solo mirarle.

—Mira, hice una audición para él — comenzó a decir —, y me hizo recitar mi monologo con una combinación, aguantándome en un solo pie, vertiéndome zumo de tomate por encima. Olvídalo, Schwimmer — dijo dándose media vuelta pero sin dar un paso —. Ivan te comerá viva.

—Puedo soportarlo — dijo Rachel sorprendiéndome —. Y mira, estuve pensando que tal vez tú deberías hacer la audición también — Cassie se giró a mirarla —. Para Amanda Wingfield.

—¿Dices la apagada belleza sureña, que pasa viciosa los días vendiendo suscripciones a revistas por teléfono? — preguntó Cassie.

—Pensé que a lo mejor querrías volver a entrar en el juego — no sé si lo que Rachel le acababa de decir era algo gracioso o simplemente Cassie lo estaba considerando pero su sonrisa no me daba confianza.

—Los de tercero, descansad cinco minutos — dijo a mis compañeros —. Novatos… no sé… simplemente haced algo.

Rachel se alejó con el resto de sus compañeros dejándome a solas con Cassie.

—Brody, conversación paralela — dijo acercándose a mí —. Estoy buscando un nuevo asistente y creo que serías perfecto — comenzó a explicarme —, pero va a significar quedarse muchas noches hasta tarde, mucho tiempo en la escuela, me tendrías que ayudar a preparar las clases…

—Sí, no hay problema — dije algo desconcertado —. Yo… me apunto.

—Buena decisión. Empezaremos este fin de semana — sentenció.

—En realidad, podríamos… — no sabía cómo decirlo — ¿Podríamos empezar el lunes? Prometí a Rachel que le ayudaría.

—Sí, lo entiendo — dijo sonriéndome —. Empezaremos la semana que viene — después de eso se alejó de mi sonriendo.

Si Cassie quería ser enemiga de Rachel yo tendría que conocerle para poder ayudarle, aunque eso significase acercarme a ella. Y bueno, seguía siendo una mujer atractiva a pesar de su edad, Cassie aún tenía ese toque capaz de darle un calentón a cualquier hombre, incluyéndome.

.

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos de NYADA en busca de Rachel, pero la persona que veo pasar es a Cassie quien se dirige al salón de baile por lo que le sigo.

—Así que, que estabais diciendo — la escuche hablar — ¿No ir a ver qué?

—Su ex novio — esa voz sonaba tan particular —, con el que acaba de cortar — claro ese era Kurt —, está dirigiendo a mi ex novio, con el que acabo de cortar — me supongo que Rachel está allí.

De otro modo, ¿Por qué está Kurt aquí?

—En una obra del instituto de Grease — continuó —, y tenemos unos cuantos amigos en ella, así que estábamos discutiendo si deberíamos ir o no.

—¿Cuándo es? — preguntó interesada Cassie.

—Este fin de semana — le respondió Rachel.

—Tenéis que ir — ¿Por qué tanto interés en que Rachel marchara a Lima? —. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para cerrarlo.

—Yo ya he cerrado — se apresuró Rachel a responderle.

—De acuerdo. Entonces id para divertiros, Schwim — le espetó —. O id porque es Grease, id porque son vuestros amigos, es vuestro instituto.

—Rachel, yo voy a ir. Tengo que verle — dijo Kurt —. No le he visto desde entonces. No duermo — así que él también había terminado con su pareja —. Estoy viviendo entre Bambi y el Diario de Noa — suspire —. Por favor, ven conmigo. No puedo hacerlo solo.

—Mira, incluso si quisiera ir, que no quiero — comentó Rachel —, no tenemos dinero. Kurt esta de prácticas y yo me gaste todo mi dinero en mi último viaje a casa, así que…

Así que Rachel viajo a Lima hace poco, tiene sentido no haberle visto después de la visita a Callbacks.

—Bueno… os podría dar mis puntos de viajera frecuente — que ocultaba esta mujer al ser tan amable —. No puedo usarlos, ya que me prohibieron la entrada por mi ataque de pánico avivado con Bloody Mary a 9.000 metros, que acabo ingresado en el hospital de tres asistentes de vuelo. No hagas preguntas. Y no vayas si no quieres ir. Pero creo que te arrepentirás de perdértelo.

Por el silencio del otro lado de la puerta sé que su deliberación dará como resultado la marcha de Rachel a Lima, aun cuando no sea por ver a Finn.

Camino silenciosamente en busca de quien me pueda ayudar a obtener la dirección exacta de la antigua escuela de Rachel.

Después de obtener la información, apenas y tengo tiempo para llamar a la agencia de viajes y pillar un boleto con destino a Ohio, si quiero el amor de esa chica haré hasta lo imposible por ello, ni siquiera Cassie podrá impedirlo.

.

.

.

Hace una hora que acabo de llegar a Ohio y me es preciso llegar a Lima, por lo que cojo un taxi aunque el precio me parece excesivo, no tengo tiempo que perder. Doy la dirección al conductor y le pido que por el camino se detenga frente a una florería, quiero llegar con ellas en busca de la chica de sonrisa divina.

Y aquí estoy a la entrada de Mckinley, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas y debatiéndome entre si debo esperarla fuero o entrar. Supongo que lo segundo estaría bien así que camino al interior de la escuela.

Pasos seguros y sonriendo, no importa que me observen con extrañeza. Sigo a un par de personas que caminan apresurados. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, me han conducido al auditorio de la escuela, y puedo ver a Blaine, creo que así se llama el ex de Kurt, sobre el escenario.

Busco un asiento y me coloco allí, las luces apagadas me dificultan la visión, pero entonces le veo, justo a la mitad de todo pero más hermosa de lo que recordaba la última vez que le vi.

De pronto siento mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo saco y veo quien llama. No quisiera responderle pero creo que es mejor que lo sepa.

—Diga — respondo por lo bajo para no molestar a los demás.

—Brody, ¿Dónde estás? — Pregunta Cassie — ¿Eso es Grease?

—Sí, he venido a Lima para sorprender a Rachel y si no te moletas, hablamos el lunes en clase — sin esperar una respuesta cuelgo el móvil.

Casi puedo imaginarla gritando y arrojando cosas por lo frustrada que debe estar, es una lástima. Porque después de tanto meditarlo mientras viajaba aquí, todo me ha quedado claro. Su plan era enviar a Rachel a Lima y tenderme una emboscada para lastimar a mi chica de sonrisa divina.

Pero le ha salido todo mal, le he jodido su fin de semana.

.

.

.

Ha terminado la presentación y el público se ha puesto en pie, por lo que también lo hago.

Gracias a mi estatura puedo ver a Rachel marchándose y aun cuando quiero ir tras ella, trato de no hacerlo porque aún no es el momento.

De pronto mi móvil vuelve a sonar y decidido a no hablar más con Cassie estoy a punto de apagarlo cuando veo la foto de Rachel en el identificador de llamadas.

—¡Hey, Rachel! — alce la voz por encima de los aplausos para evitar que los escuchara.

—Brody, ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó desconcertada — ¿Esos son aplausos?

—Sí, es que estoy en el Callbacks. Ya sabes — dije sonriendo —. Noche de sábado.

—Claro —, por su tono de voz supe que no estaba del todo convencida de eso — solo quería deciros que…— pude escucharla sonreír — tengo ganas de volver a veros y bueno, mi relación con Finn ha terminado definitivamente.

—Rachel, vos sabéis que aquí estoy para ti — sonreí —, y mis sentimientos os diré cuando os vea, tendremos que hablar pronto.

—Sí, te veo el lunes — dijo despidiéndose.

—Antes de eso — dije cuando ya había cortado la comunicación.

.

.

.

Quiero esperarle en la entrada principal por lo que después de hablar con ella camino de vuelta por donde entre.

Estoy de espaldas a la puerta cuando escucho su voz, sé que Kurt le acompaña.

—Buenas noches, señorita Berry — le digo girándome para encontrarme con su mirada de sorpresa al encontrase con la mía.

* * *

Decidme que os ha parecido este cambio en la historia, dejadme un review por favor. Os dejo un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos pronto. Por favor :)


	6. I'm Here For You

Aquí os dejo el 6 capitulo de esta locura, espero que lo disfrutéis. Y quiero agradecer a las personas que leen esto, aun cuando no me dejéis reviews se que os gusta, aunque sea un poquitico.

* * *

—¿Brody? — Pregunta Rachel al verme aquí frente a ella.

—Has dicho que debíamos hablar y la verdad no he podido esperar al lunes para hacerlo, así que — me encojo de hombros mientras me acerco a donde ellos están estáticos.

—Bueno, creo que yo me piro — la voz de Kurt rompe nuestra burbuja haciendo que desviemos nuestras miradas hacia él —. Llévala a casa pronto, no quiero problemas con sus padres — sentenció divertido antes de marchase, por lo que asiento.

—Esto es para ti — le digo a Rachel una vez que Kurt está lejos.

—¡Oh! Son perfectas, gracias — dice sonriendo y cogiendo entre sus manos el ramo de rosas rojas.

Las acerca con cuidado a su nariz para impregnarse del aroma que expiden las rosas.

—No tan prefectas como vos — sonrío al decirle esto.

—¿En verdad estas aquí? — me pregunta con incredulidad —. Pero si has dicho que estabas en Callbacks, los aplausos…

Me limite a mirarla mientras en su cabeza ella comenzaba a encajar todas las piezas.

—Estabas allí — dice y vuelve por un momento su mirada hacia la escuela —. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—El 'como' es algo de lo que hablaremos luego — digo cogiendo una de sus manos entre las mías y le miro fijamente a los ojos—. Ahora solo quiero que sepas que te amo, Rachel Berry.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Inesperado, quizá. Pero es lo que hay — dejo un beso en el dorso de su mano —. Quiero estar con vos mientras esto dure y sin forzar vuestros sentimientos, quiero hacerte feliz todos los días y si es posible en un futuro poder despertar juntos — su rubor se hizo mayor y sonreí —. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero no hay una chica que me interese más, que la que está en este momento frente a mí.

—Brody, yo… — comenzó a decir.

—Por favor, déjame terminar — ella asiente —. Te has ganado mi corazón, en ti he encontrado lo que no buscaba y que ahora sé que necesito. Te amo…

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, nuestros labios se encontraron para formar un beso tan perfecto como ella. Intenso, decidido, adictivo… así era nuestro beso en este momento, pero sobre todo nos trasmitía el amor que sentíamos.

Cada roce producía pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos, pude sentir a Rachel estremeciéndose entre mis brazos.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos separamos un poco, lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y un rubor máximo colgado de sus mejillas me hicieron sonreír.

—Espere demasiado para volver a besaros — le dije antes de darle un casto beso, en un fino roce de nuestros labios.

—También yo lo hice y no sé cómo paso — comenzó a decir un poco más calmada —. Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que estemos juntos — desvió la mirada un momento para después volver a mirarme —. No puedo definir lo que siento por ti, pero no lo había sentido antes.

—Poco a poco y con mi ayuda, vuestras dudas se irán — le sonreí antes de besar su nariz y ella sonrió —. Tú solo debéis ser feliz, que del resto me ocupo yo.

Su risa se detono y una sonrisa mayor apareció en mis labios. Ahora su mirada tenía un brillo diferente, no se parecía a algo que hubiese visto antes.

—Creo que es algo tarde — digo después de consultar mi reloj —. Te llevo a vuestra casa y luego me piro a conseguir donde hospedarme — digo mientras le ayudo con las flores.

—Nada de eso — dice sonriendo —. Te quedaras en casa de mis padres, conmigo — y su rubor se había tatuado en ella.

—Vale, solo porque no quiero discutir con mi chica — digo guiñándole el ojo —. Sobre todo porque hace apenas cinco minutos que estamos juntos.

—¿Eso qué significa? — me pregunta sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.

—Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Me concederíais el honor de ser vuestro novio? — pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí! — grito con entusiasmo, lo que atrajo las miradas de los que salían de la escuela, incluida la de Finn.

—Te amo — dije besándola castamente.

—Te amo — respondió de vuelta y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—Vamos, debéis descansar — con cuidado le abrazo por la cintura para irnos.

—Vale, vamos — dice sonriendo sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Finn.

—¿Debemos coger un taxi o algo así? — pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a la calle.

—No, me apetece caminar — dijo mirándome —. No te molesta o ¿sí? — me pregunta sonriendo.

—No, volaría con vos de ser posible — ella ríe ante mi comentario —. Lo que sea, pero siempre con vos.

—Gracias — me detengo un momento y le doy un casto beso.

—Lo que diré a continuación quizá debí decirlo cuando os vi — ella me mira atento —, pero en ese momento deciros que os amo fue mi prioridad.

—Estas asustándome — preguntó preocupada —, ¿Qué pasa?

—Estáis hermosa esta noche — le digo y ella sonríe — siempre lo estas, pero esta noche hay algo diferente.

—¿Diferente? — pregunta mientras seguimos caminando abrazados.

—Sí, tu mirada — ella me mira y le beso nuevamente.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? — pregunta contra mis labios.

—Tenéis un brillo especial y vuestra sonrisa no desaparece — me pongo serio por un momento —. ¿Qué os ha pasado? — ella ríe ante mi preocupación.

—Mi príncipe azul llego esta noche sin que me lo esperase — dice sonriendo — y me ha hecho la mejor declaración de amor que he podido recibir.

—Y, ¿Yo soy ese príncipe? — Le pregunto y ella asiente sonriendo —, eso quiere decir que vos sois mi princesa — digo sonriendo feliz.

—Sí, lo soy — dice antes de volverme a besar.

.

.

.

Llevábamos algo de tiempo caminando, charlando y besándonos. Estar juntos me encanta, pero…

—No me estoy quejando, pero a este paso llegaremos con la luz del sol — le digo divertido ya que nos hemos vuelto a detener.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos — dice contra mis labios.

—Lo sé, pero Kurt me matara por la demora — le digo mientras seguimos caminando y ella ríe divertida.

—Es pacifista como yo, no te golpeara — dice sonriendo —. Se rompería una uña o se dañaría el manicure y te odiaría por eso — me guiña un ojo en complicidad.

—Sí, lo imagino — digo sonriendo.

—Además, solo un par de casas más allá y listo — dice señalando la casa al final de la calle.

—Me ha agradado acompañaros a casa — le digo dejando un beso en su frente.

—Y a mí que me acompañéis — dice sonriendo y apresurando el paso.

Apenas llegar a la casa, Rachel sonríe. La familia Berry vive bien, ahora no tengo duda de ello.

—¿Están despiertos vuestros padres? — pregunto al ver luz dentro de la casa, al mismo tiempo que Rachel abre la puerta.

—¡Hija! — la voz aguda de un hombre, proveniente de algún lugar de la casa, llego a mis oídos.

—Hola, papi — Rachel responde caminando a través del pasillo mientras yo cierro la puerta y sostengo el ramo de rosas —. Pensaba que dormían.

—¿Cómo hacerlo sabiendo que nuestra bebé estaba fuera de casa? — pregunta una voz distinta a la que hablo la primera, aunque seguía siendo la de un hombre.

—Pasa, no te quedéis allí — me dice Rachel, ni siquiera me había percatado de que seguía estático junto a la puerta.

Camine a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia donde me encontré con dos pares de ojos, que me miraban expectantes.

—Papis — la voz de Rachel me hizo volver la vista hacia ella mientras cogía la mano que me ofrecía, sosteniendo en la otra mano el ramo de rosas —. Os presento a Brody Weston, mi novio…

* * *

Listo, volvamos a lo nuestro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No exigiré reviews, si los hay quiero que sean voluntarios. Gracias por leer, os dejo un beso y un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	7. Sleeping With The Berry

Hola, aquí os dejo este capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me sigáis leyendo.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, en casa de los Berry, donde dos pares de ojos me miran esperando a que haga algo y no sé qué hacer. Inconscientemente estrujo la mano que Rachel me ha dado, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Creo que Rachel olvido mencionar que sus padres ambos eran hombres o quizá si lo dijo y soy yo quien lo ha olvidado.

—Buenas… noches — sin poder evitarlo balbucee las palabras, provocando que los padres de Rachel rieran —. Es un placer poder conoceros.

—Creo que el placer y sorpresa es nuestra — dice uno de ellos poniéndose en pie —. Ya que Rachel olvido comentarnos que…

—Vale, vale — intervine Rachel — podéis dejar el interrogatorio para después, quiero dormir y Brody también lo necesita.

Ambos padres ríen ante lo dicho y yo solo puedo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pondré esto en agua — dice soltando mi mano y cogiendo el ramo de rosas —. Vuelvo en un momento.

Rachel desaparece tras una puerta, dejándome a solas con sus padres y eso no es bueno.

—Nuestra pequeña estrella no ha sido muy amable — dijo uno de ellos mientras se quita los anteojos y deja el libro sobre la mesilla de centro —. Mi nombre es Leroy Berry.

El hombre de cabello castaño sonrió por un momento mientras me tendía su mano, por lo que le respondí.

—Y yo soy Hiram Berry — saludó el otro tipo, algo más alto que el primero. Al igual que antes a él también le estruje la mano de manera cordial.

—Realmente es un placer conocerles, Rachel suele hablar mucho de ustedes — dije sonriendo.

—Y como ya ha dicho Hiram antes… aunque mi hija no le dejo terminar — ambos rieron al recordar —. Ella no menciono tu existencia, hasta ahora.

—Sí, me lo supongo — dije avergonzado —. Soy estudiante de tercero, en NYADA. Conocí a su hija… — no pude terminar de hablar ya que justo en ese momento.

—Bueno, hora de dormir — apareció Rachel sonriendo —. Buenas noches — se acercó a sus padres y les beso en la mejilla a ambos —, vamos — dijo cogiéndome de la mano para halarme hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches — dijeron sus padres al unísono — cuidado con lo que hacéis.

—Buenas noches, señores — dije apresurado mientras subía los escalones, ya que mi novia tiraba de mí.

Nos detuvimos un momento frente a la puerta donde un letrero decía: "Rachel, súper estrella".

—Dejadme adivinar — dije sonriendo —, esta es vuestra habitación — ella soltó una risa ante mi observación.

—Sí, y es hora de dormir — dijo bostezando —. Estoy muy cansada.

—En ese caso, dormiré en el sofá — dije besando su frente.

—No. Tu dormirás aquí, conmigo — abrió la puerta dejándome entrar.

—Pero vuestros padres se molestaran — trate de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Brody, no quiero discutir ahora — dijo caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación en dirección a una puerta, de la cual saco lo que parecía ser un pijama.

—Vale, me quedare aquí — dije señalando la alfombra —. Solo déjame una manta y una almohada, por favor.

—No, mi cama es cómoda y lo suficientemente amplia para ambos — dijo abriendo otra puerta y perdiéndose en el interior.

Camine de un lado a otro ligeramente nervioso. Dormir con Rachel estaba en mis planes, pero no ahora y sobre todo, no en casa de sus padres.

—Princesa — digo por lo bajo acercándome a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sonriendo mientras salía y se acercaba a donde seguía estático.

—No he traído ropa — comencé a decir mientras me abraza, pasando sus manos detrás de mi cuello y enlazándolas allí —. Para dormir debo… — estaba nervioso —, ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé — dijo besando mi cuello, por lo que un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero cuando comprendió lo que le quería decir dejo de hacerlo para mirarme fijamente.

—Sí, debo dormir solo en gayumbos — dije avergonzado y sin mirarle.

—Y eso, ¿te incomoda? — preguntó coquetamente.

—En realidad no, pero no quiero incomodaros — dije besándola castamente.

—No lo harás, anda — dijo caminando hacia la cama —. Puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de baño y prometo no mirar cuando camines de allí hasta aquí — su sonrisa en su rostro me hizo confiar.

Suspiré mientras ella se recostaba en la cama y se cubría con la sabana, entre al cuarto de baño para ponerme cómodo.

Rachel lucía un pijama, algo infantil para su edad, sin embargo le hacía verse jodidamente adorable. Ese y varios pensamientos me rondaron la mente mientras humedecía mi rostro con agua fría.

Después de cinco minutos, volví con mi traje en el brazo y solo mis gayumbos puestos, dejé mi ropa sobre la silla que se encontraba allí. Con cuidado me recosté a su lado y coloque mi reloj en su mesita de noche, mantenía una distancia prudente hasta que ella se giró hacía mí.

—No he visto nada y no he dicho algo sobre dormir abrazados — sonrió y luego lo hizo, se acomodó en mi pecho abrazándome.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, provocado por las descargas eléctricas que sentía al estar con ella.

—Lo habéis manejado todo a vuestra voluntad — dije besando su frente, haciendo que ella riera por lo bajo —. Buenas noches, mi princesa.

—Buenas noches, mi príncipe — dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Se alzó un poco mirándome a los ojos para luego besarme dulcemente en los labios antes de volver a acomodarse sobre mi pecho.

—Descansa, princesa — le dije mientras le abrazaba contra mi pecho.

.

.

.

Amanecer de esta manera con Rachel era lo mejor que había en mi vida, hasta ahora.

Sonreí como un idiota mientras le miraba dormir y acariciaba su cabello para que se relajase. Ella lo estaba disfrutando porque una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios, o quizá era porque su sueño era placentero.

—Buenos días — dijo con voz pastosa y con los ojos cerrados aun.

—Buen día, bella durmiente — dije y ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante mi comentario.

—¿Qué hora es? — pregunta sin abrir los ojos, por lo que busco mi reloj a tientas y consulte la hora.

—10:45 am — dije y ella se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¡Dios! — Dijo avergonzada — He dormido mucho — de pronto me miro ruborizada.

—Es maravilloso despertar así — le digo sonriendo —. Vuestros padres me mataran cuando nos vean así.

Ella rio por un momento antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia el baño.

—Ya vuelvo, después tú podrás ducharte — dijo sonriéndome y yo solo asiento.

Volví a recostarme en la cama mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo, una serie de sensaciones e imágenes llegaron a mí, provocando que cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzara a despertar.

La ducha de Rachel tardo 20 minutos, largos y tortuosos, así son para un hombre cuando tiene una erección y no tiene como calmarla.

Pero he sabido controlarme; cuando ella sale de la ducha, ya tengo mi ropa en la mano por lo que entro y cierro la puerta.

.

.

.

Después de la ducha, me ofrezco a preparar el almuerzo. Rachel parece dudarlo un poco para luego dejar escapar una risa.

—Claro, aunque solo es para nosotros dos — dice mientras me indica donde esta cada cosa en esta cocina.

—Pero… ¿Y vuestros padres? — Le pregunto mientras comienzo a lavar los vegetales.

—Salieron — dice como si nada —, lo hacen cada domingo y no vuelven hasta tarde.

—Claro — digo no muy convencido —, pude ducharme con vos —digo por lo bajo mientras comienzo a preparar el almuerzo.

—¿Habéis dicho algo? — pregunta divertida, mordiéndose el labio.

Una parte de mi quiere besarle descontroladamente, pero otra sabe que sus padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento y vernos de esa manera no sería apropiado.

—Entonces… — me miró mientras cogía una manzana roja y la mordía — ¿Me dirás como supisteis que estaba aquí?

* * *

He aquí este capitulo, espero haya convencido. De otro modo, podéis decidme que esperáis que suceda ahora. Quejas, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidas. Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.


	8. Truths, Hits, Return

Aquí os dejo un capitulo mañanero. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Vale, si quería iniciar una relación con la chica que me mira fijamente debo ser totalmente sincero y por ello debo contarle.

—Dame un minuto — dije poniendo a fuego lento las verduras —. Te diré como es que lo supe.

—Gracias — dice mientras sigue comiendo su manzana y yo termino de poner la pasta a escurrir.

Lavo mis manos antes de girarme hacia Rachel, quien me mira paciente mientras termina de comer su manzana.

—La tarde del viernes — dije sentándome frente a ella —, volví a NYADA a buscarte. Quería sorprenderte.

Ella me escucha con atención mientras deja el resto de manzana sobre el plato que tiene en frente.

—Pero el sorprendido fui yo — suspiré —, iba directo al salón de baile cuando Cassie entró en él y alcance a escuchar parte de su conversación.

—¿Estabas allí? — preguntó sorprendida por lo que asentí.

—Mi intención no era quedarme, pero me sorprendió la insistencia con la que Cassie hablaba para intentar convenceros de viajar hasta aquí.

Hice una pequeña pausa, levantándome para apagar el fuego de las verduras.

—Y aun cuando no sabía si tu respuesta sería un 'sí', algo en mi lo presentía — dije mirándola fijamente, mientras volvía a sentarme en el banco —. Cassie ayudo mucho, supongo.

—Debí avisaros sobre mi viaje, pero creo que no estaba tan convencida de lo que pasaría estando aquí — dijo algo avergonzada.

—Lo sé — dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mías —. Rachel, sé que lo que diré suena como una estupidez o sacado de alguna novela barata pero — suspire —, creo que Cassie quiere haceros daño.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante mi acusación.

—Desconozco sus motivos, pero sé que no era casualidad que insistiese para que Kurt y vos viajasen este fin de semana — ella asiente —, sobretodo sabiendo que habíamos acordado practicar para vuestra audición.

—¡Dios! — Dijo frustrada —. ¡Qué estúpida soy!

—No, no lo eres — apreté su mano —. Y supongo que tu ausencia la aprovecharía para provocar que riñésemos o cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Incluso me llamó mientras estaba en la obra.

—Es una zorra — dijo exasperada —. Pero está totalmente equivocada si cree que tiene alguna posibilidad con mi chico — sonreí ante sus palabras.

—¿Tu chico? — pregunte enarcando una ceja mientras Rachel se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Mío — dijo enfatizando la palabra antes de besarme, aprovechando que estábamos a la misma altura, ya que seguía sentado en el banco.

Mis manos se posaron en su cintura, logrando que Rachel quedase entre mis piernas permitiendo que sus manos viajaran hasta quedar detrás de mi cuello, provocando que mi piel se erizara ante su contacto y el beso que nos estábamos dando.

—Te amo, princesa — dije sonriendo contra sus labios —. Te amo — volví a susurrarle antes de besarla.

—También yo — dijo tímida mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Tranquila — dije besando su frente —. ¿Te parece si almorzamos ya? La comida está lista así que… — sonreí cambiando de tema y ella también lo hizo.

—Pondré la mesa — dijo soltándome y dándose media vuelta.

Sonrío mientras la veo alejarse, me pongo de pie y termino de preparar las cosas. Coloco los vegetales en una ensaladera y la pasta en un tazón hondo, espero haber hecho bien las cosas. Al menos por ahora.

.

.

.

Después del almuerzo Rachel subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que en una hora deberíamos de tomar el tren a New York, junto a Kurt.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la estancia cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, por lo que me puse en pie y camine a la entrada para abrir.

—¿Finn? — Pregunte sorprendido al ver al tipo de pie, frente a mí — ¿Necesitáis algo?

—Brody — dijo con la mandíbula apretada —. Hablar con Rachel — su mirada era fría al igual que la mía.

—Te importaría esperar aquí fuera — dije despacio —, no es mi casa y por lo tanto no tengo derecho para invitaros a pasar.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! — Dio un paso hacia mí, sus manos cerradas en puños y el ceño fruncido, clara señal de su enfado — ¿Vuestro plan era este, no? — Gritó cada palabra.

—Te pediría que bajases la voz, por favor — dije calmado —. Os repito que no es mi casa y no tenéis derecho a hablarme así.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! — me tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Suéltame, Finn — suspiré exasperado.

Pero entonces su puño golpeo mi mandíbula provocando que me tambaleara un paso hacia atrás.

—Brody… — escuchar la voz de Rachel tras de mí, hizo que girara mi cabeza para verle mientras mi mano tocaba el lugar del impacto — ¿Has venido a mi casa para esto?

Su mirada estaba fija en Finn y él estaba estático esperando una reacción de mi parte.

—Necesito hablar con vos — le dijo a Rachel, mientras ella se detenía a varios pasos de distancia.

—Hablasteis demasiado con mi novio — la cara de Finn no tenía precio —, le has golpeado incluso.

—¡Ese hijo de puta no puede ser tu novio! — le gritó mientras me apuntaba con su dedo.

—Me podrás golpear y gritar todo lo que queráis — dije interponiéndome entre Rachel y él, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío —, pero a ella la respetas — mi tono de voz aumento considerablemente.

—Claro, necesitas que ella te defienda — dijo sonriendo con sorna —, ¡Porque después de todo no eres más que un marica!

—Insúltame, golpéame o lo que te venga de los cojones, pero acepta que al mentirle la perdiste — dije casi gritando —, se hombre y acepta las consecuencias de tus errores.

—Márchate, Finn — la voz de Rachel salió quebrada por lo que me gire hacia ella —. Por favor.

Con cuidado le abrace, sin importarme que Finn estuviese allí. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Rachel volviese a sonreír.

—Perdón por causaros estas molestias — susurre después de que escuche los pasos de Finn alejándose y acariciando el cabello de Rachel.

—No ha sido tu culpa, es él quien no entiende que lo nuestro acabo — dijo más calmada por lo que me agache un poco y deposite un pequeño beso en su nariz.

—Realmente, lo siento — volví a disculparme y suspiré con tristeza al ver las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Rachel.

—Vamos, pondremos hielo en ese golpe — dijo tomándome de la mano y halándome a la cocina.

Con mi talón empuje la puerta para que se cerrara.

.

.

.

Los padres de Rachel volvieron justo antes de que marchásemos para la estación, una parte de mí se sentía extraño por traer la misma ropa del día anterior. ¿Cómo cojones no tome en cuenta ese pequeño detalle?

Rachel se había marchado un momento para etiquetar su equipaje y comprar los boletos, dejándome a solas con sus padres.

—Bueno, Brody — dijo Hiram —. Que confiemos en nuestra hija no significa que lo hagamos con vos — su seriedad fue total —, así que si llegáis a lastimar a nuestra pequeña estrella lo pagaras.

—Lo sé, señor — dije educadamente —. Estoy dispuesto a dejarme cortar los cojones si lastimo a Rachel, es lo último que haría.

—Eso de dejaros sin herederos suena interesante — dijo Leroy, pensativo.

—Sé por lo que su hija ha pasado, no quiero ser un Finn más en su vida. Quiero ser aquello que la haga sonreír — sonreí —, ser la persona que la lleve de la mano a una nueva aventura, que disfrute de cada instante… sin secretos y sin desviaros de su destino, Rachel debe llegar a ser una estrella de Broadway.

—En ese caso — habló Leroy —, os puedo decir que tenéis nuestra aprobación para formar parte de nuestra familia.

Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa me abrazo afectuosamente, después Hiram repitió la acción. Pude notar unos pequeños pasos acercándose, por lo que sonreí.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — preguntó una conocida voz.

—Simplemente le damos la bienvenida a la familia Berry — dijo Leroy mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

—Eso me alegra — dijo Rachel besando la mejilla de cada uno de sus padres — Kurt nos espera — dijo señalando hacía atrás.

Kurt nos saludó con la mano, antes de volverse a su guía de viajes.

—Cuidaos mucho y cualquier cosa que necesitéis, llamadnos — dijo Hiram antes de volver a abrazar a Rachel.

—Sí, los quiero mucho — les dijo Rache e hicieron una especie de abrazo grupal. Cuidadosamente saque mi móvil y capture el momento, quizá posteriormente pudiese utilizarlo.

.

.

.

—Y a vos, ¿Qué os ha pasado? — Preguntó Kurt cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para que notase mi moratón — Sé que Rachel es un poco tocada, pero no pensé que os golpearía.

Los tres reímos ante el comentario de Kurt.

—Espera, o es que acaso fue uno de sus padres — continuó hablando mientras caminábamos hacía el andén — ¿Fue Hiram?

—No, fue Finn — dijo Rachel, provocando que la sonrisa de Kurt se esfumaran totalmente.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros.

—Venga, llego la hora de abordar — les dije mientras tomaba a Rachel de la mano, comenzando a caminar.

Kurt nos siguió de cerca, pero sin decir otra cosa. Supongo que no esperaba saber que su adorado hermano es un gilipollas.

* * *

Si os ha gustado, dejadme un par de reviews y si no, pues les agradezco mucho el que sigan leyendo la historia. Gracias, os dejo un abrazo y un beso. Nos leemos.


	9. When I'm Gone

El capitulo más largo, hasta ahora. También a mi me ha sorprendido. Aquí os dejo para que disfrutéis.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a New York paso entre risas y bromas, aun cuando algo me dice que Kurt no está feliz con la nueva relación que Rachel está comenzando, sé que con el tiempo lo aceptara.

Ellos iban sentados frente a mí, ya que según Kurt no pretendía ver cómo nos devorábamos Rachel y yo.

—Entonces, ¿Cassandra es una maldita? — preguntó Kurt después de escuchar mi dramático descubrimiento.

—Parece indicar que sí, es decir, ¿Por qué otra razón insistiría y les obsequiaría puntos de sus viajes anteriores? — pregunte y ellos asintieron.

—Pero bueno, cambiando de tema — dijo Rachel antes de tomarle un sorbo a su taza de té — ¿Qué paso con Blaine?

El pobre de Kurt pareció triste, supe que Rachel había elegido un mal tema de conversación por lo que tuve que intervenir.

—Os apuesto 10 dólares y una cena en The Loeb Boathouse Central Park — Kurt me miró expectante —, si vos vais y cantáis "Call me maybe" al tío rubio que está sentado allá.

Tanto Rachel y Kurt se giraron para mirarlo, ya que estaban de espaldas a él, es decir, frente a mí.

—¿Pero qué te has pensado? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja — No estoy tan loco aun, no lo haré.

Rachel detonó su risa, provocando que las personas cercanas le miraran con extrañeza, pero ella pareció no inmutarse.

—Vos te lo perdéis — dije guiñándole el ojo —. En cuanto a vos — dije mirando fijamente a Rachel —, ¿Os apetecería quedar conmigo para cenar?

—Sí — dijo sonriendo por lo que me acerque un poco a ella, para darle un beso.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Rachel en su casa, decidí que era momento de ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y relajarme. De pronto escuche mi móvil sonar, y al instante supe quién era.

—Hola, Brody — dijo Rachel, me sorprendió su tono de voz.

—¿Pasa algo, princesa? — pregunté mientras me servía un poco de café.

—Sí, no hemos podido hablar bien sobre lo de Cassie — suspiré y sé que ella lo escuchó.

—¿Realmente es necesario? — pregunté con pesadez.

—Tal vez para vos no, pero para mí lo es — dijo molesta —. Quiero que ella crea que te he botado, que no os he aceptado.

Creo que sin exagerar necesite mucho tiempo para procesar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar mi interlocutora.

—Llámale y decidle eso, necesito saber cuál es su reacción.

—Lamento mucho deciros esto, pero te amo y no pienso mentir respecto a ello — dije molesto —. No es fácil hacerlo, sobre todo cuando sé lo que ella espera de mí.

No espere una respuesta de su parte, inmaduramente corte la comunicación y lance el móvil lejos de mí.

.

.

.

No podía terminar el día así, aun cuando era casi media noche. Viajaba en taxi hacia el departamento de Rachel, con mi guitarra a un lado. No lo pensé, solo lo hice.

Baje del auto y me encamine decidido hacia el edificio, con la guitarra al hombro. Subí al elevador y llegar a ese tercer piso se me hizo eterno.

Apenas se abrieron las puertas, camine hasta su puerta y saque mi guitarra, comencé a tocar los primeros acordes.

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There're secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

Poco me importaba que los vecinos se despertasen, lo que quería era que la chica detrás de esa puerta me escuchase.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

Seguí cantando, mi vida y felicidad dependían de eso. Pero al parecer Rachel no me escucharía, ¿Realmente lo he jodido todo?

_When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

Preguntas como esa pasaban por mi cabeza mientras seguía esperándole y las palabras de la canción salían solas de mi boca.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

La chica que abrió la puerta me desarmo totalmente. Verla allí frente a mí con los ojos enrojecidos, apagados de aquel brillo que descubrí un par de noches atrás. Me quería morir, verle llorar no estaba en mis planes.

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one_

_You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_Love me when I'm gone..._

Mi voz se fue apagando lentamente, ni siquiera termine de cantar. Deje mi guitarra a un lado y le abrace como si mi vida dependiese de ello, y es que en realidad lo hacía.

—Perdóname, perdóname — volví a repetir mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentía como sus brazos se apretaban en mi espalda —. He sido un gilipollas y sé que pediros perdón no compensara lo que os he dicho pero…

No me dejo terminar, me hizo callar con un beso. Un beso que dejo sin aire mis pulmones y que provoco miles de emociones disparadas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Nada que perdonar — dijo contra mis labios —, la culpa ha sido mía — iba a protestar eso cuando… —, sé que no dejaras que me culpe aun cuando sea la verdad. No debí pediros que hicierais eso.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato. Abrazados y dejando que la vida corriera sin ninguna preocupación.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero quizá lo que fueron segundos para mí fue una eternidad. Pero con gusto la paso a su lado.

—No quiero irme — dije abrazándola y besando su frente. Escuche su risa detonarse contra mi pecho.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pasa — dijo abriendo un espacio entre la puerta y ella, permitiéndome entrar.

Cogí mi guitarra y el forro, camine dentro de la casa mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta.

—Vamos, es tarde y tendremos clase luego — dijo bostezando —. Ya hablaremos de esto después.

—Vale — dije caminando con ella hasta su "habitación" —, la poca privacidad que tenéis gracias a esas cortinas, hacen que mis intentos por seduciros sean escasos.

Su risa provoco que mi sonrisa se hiciera presente. Mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama Rachel se recostó sobre mi pecho, por lo que le abrace y acaricie el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

La semana transcurrió normal. Cassie había dejado su clase en mis manos, eso había permitido que Rachel estuviese relajada y también yo.

Dejar todo claro es algo de lo cual habíamos acordado ella y yo después de esa mala noche que tuvimos. Rachel dijo que no era necesario que Cassie supiera de nuestra relación, aun cuando sería inevitable que no lo notase.

—Dime, princesa¿Cuál sería mi posibilidad de volver a amanecer a vuestro lado? — le pregunte a Rachel mientras caminábamos hacía una de las mesas para tomarnos nuestro café.

—Vuestras posibilidades por ahora son pocas — suspiró pesadamente —, Kurt esta algo triste por lo de Blaine y por la cena de acción de gracias. Apenas fuimos conscientes de que no lo pasaremos en Lima.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras nos sentábamos.

—Tampoco yo viajare para ver a mi familia. Quizá podría cocinar para ustedes y pasar esa celebración juntos — pregunte dándole un sorbo al café — ¿Qué os parece?

—Eso sería fantástico, aunque a Kurt no le agradará mucho la idea — dijo algo triste.

Una parte de mí ya esperaba esa respuesta.

—Debería estar agradecido — Rachel me miró extrañada —, lo que vos cocinas no sabe muy bien.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó golpeándome el hombro con su puño — Eres malo — dijo haciendo un puchero.

—He probado vuestra comida, sé perfectamente que es verdad — dije antes de besarla castamente en los labios, haciéndola sonreír.

—Está bien, tú cocinaras — dijo besándome.

.

.

.

—¿Una bolsa? — Preguntó Kurt mientras preparaba el aderezo.

—Sí, te lo digo yo, lo pones en una bolsa y se auto cuece en su jugo — dije poniendo los condimentos en la bolsa — El pavo Tommy no se va a quedar seco.

—Ina Garten nunca cocinaría un pavo en una bolsa — me replicó Kurt.

—Bueno, cuando Ina venga a cocinar vuestra cena de acción de gracias — dije divertido para hacerlo rabiar —, puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero nuestro pájaro va a ser embolsado.

Kurt se alejó de mi área de trabajo, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Chicos, esto es genial — dijo Rachel mientras preparaba una ensalada.

—Sí, es como nuestro propio "reencuentro" — dijo Kurt caminando hacia la mesa, donde estaba Rachel.

—Sí, pero aquí nadie empieza a cantar — dije serio dándome la vuelta para encararles.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Rachel sorprendida, haciéndome sonreír.

—Rachel, ven por aquí — dije sonriendo — y ayúdame a echarle mantequilla a Tommy.

—Vale, bueno, soy vegetariana — dijo Rachel caminando hacía mi —. Así que no puedo comerlo pero supongo que puedo tocarlo.

Al parecer Kurt se encontraba incómodo.

—Bueno, Sr. Tur… lo siento mucho — dijo mientras tomaba dos cubitos de mantequilla y comenzaba a frotarlos sobre el pavo — ¿Así?

—Tienes que ponerlo por ahí — dije guiando sus manos con las mías —. Enseñarle realmente que lo amas — sonreí ampliamente sin dejar de mirar a la chica frente a mí, quien me sonrió, sonrojada — ¿Sabes? Tan simple como eso.

—¿Así está bien? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí, así — dije olvidándome por un momento que había alguien más aparte de nosotros dos… y el pavo.

Rachel había comenzado a reír, contagiándome de su alegría.

—Cuando terminéis de usar ese pavo — dijo Kurt, rompiendo nuestro momento — como un aparato de cortejo, ¿Podríais meterlo en el horno? Porque son casi las 5.

—¡Dios mío! — Dijo Rachel sin apartar sus manos del pavo —, es casi la hora a la que empiezan las regionales.

—¿Por qué las hacen en acción de gracias? — preguntó Kurt.

—Estoy segura de que creyeron que con todo el mundo en casa por las vacaciones, venderían más entradas — le contesto Rachel.

—La mayoría de los institutos celebran partidos de futbol en acción de gracias — dije metiéndome en la conversación, mientras seguíamos preparando el pavo.

—Recuerdo mis primeras regionales — comenzó Rachel —. Estaba tan nerviosa.

Por un momento pareció que la nostalgia le invadía.

—Me di a mí misma un discurso motivacional en el espejo y empecé mi conmovedor monólogo diciendo… Estás preparada para esto.

Rachel se tele transporto a ese instante; llevándonos a Kurt, a mí y al pavo a un viaje por sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

Dos horas y media más tarde Tommy estaba listo para salir del horno. Rachel y Kurt estaban sentados a la mesa, esperándome.

—¿Estás bien? — escuche la voz de Kurt.

—Sí. Estaba teniendo un momento de reflexión — le respondió Rachel por lo bajo — Sabes, cada año, como si fuera un surtido de pasteles…

Al parecer la vida de mi chica estaba llena de anécdotas y eso me encantaba.

—Mis padres y yo cantábamos popurrís de vacaciones en el piano — suspiró con pesadez y nostalgia —. Y estoy comenzando a sentir que a lo mejor esa parte de mi vida ha terminado.

—¡Oh, cielo! — Le dijo Kurt —, mientras estemos uno en la vida del otro, los popurrís de vacaciones nunca se habrán acabado.

—¿Me lo prometes? — Preguntó Rachel — Vale — supongo que Kurt asintió — ¿Cómo va? — me preguntó mientras me acercaba.

—Este pájaro está listo — dije sonriendo y colocándolo al centro de la mesa —. Está bien, Kurt, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Le pregunte amablemente mientras se escuchaban unos golpeteos en la puerta.

—No gracias. No creo ni que coma pavo después de cómo lo habéis tratado — dijo poniéndose en pie para abrir la puerta — ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Preguntó al abrir la puerta, dejándonos ver a varios tipos vestidos de manera extraña.

—¿Isabelle Wright nos invitó a una fiesta de huérfanos aquí? — dijo uno de los que estaban parados allí.

—¡Oh, vale! — dijo Kurt mientras los tipos entraban —. En teoría tenemos una fiesta.

—¡Oh, vale! — Rachel también estaba sorprendida —. Bienvenidos, pasad.

—Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe algo de Isabelle? — preguntó Kurt —. Intente llamarle antes, pero me salió el buzón de voz.

Supongo que la idea de una noche tranquila se ha marchado por la ventana al verlos llegar.

—Estaba en la apertura de un club nuevo cerca de Pyramid — dijo otro de los tipos de raros vestidos —, en el East Village.

—Esperad, es ella — dijo Kurt, al sonar su móvil — ¿Hola?

.

.

.

De pronto los presentes gritaron al unísono.

—_Let's Have a Kiki _— y comenzaron a bailar.

Rachel se acercó a mí y me sonrió por un momento antes de ponerse a bailar también, quedándome estático a un lado de la puerta.

—Espera, espera — le dije a Kurt, él me halaba del brazo y Rachel nos siguió de cerca, sonriendo — ¿Qué es un 'kiki'? — pregunte mientras Kurt me hacía sentarme en el sofá al lado suyo.

La canción fue la respuesta. Comencé a sonreír al verme envuelto en este ambiente tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado. Sobre todo porque podría notar a Rachel disfrutar.

Y para que no me quedase duda, ella se puso a cantar. Llegado un punto tuve que ceder ante los encantos de la música y la bella voz de mi chica.

—¡Esta es la mejor acción de gracias! — gritó Rachel antes de abrazar a Kurt.

Verle sonreír, esa era y sería mi mayor felicidad. Formar parte de cada uno de esos bellos momentos.

* * *

La historia ha cambiado, parcialmente... quizá. Ustedes juzgáis mi trabajo, mentalmente por supuesto ya que no me dejáis un review *puchero* podéis dejarme uno, por lo menos. De otro modo siento que fracaso como escritor, por favor :) Besos y abrazos, nos leemos después ;)


	10. Dawn in New York

Aquí os dejo esto, que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Después de la cena de acción de gracias, decidí quedarme con Rachel y Kurt para ayudarles a ordenar la casa. El día siguiente era domingo así que no había nada de qué preocuparme. Salvo del hecho de que nunca llevo un cambio de ropa conmigo.

—Era Blaine. Han perdido — dijo Kurt volviendo de quien sabe dónde —. Aparentemente, la nueva, Marley, se ha desmayado en el escenario — al parecer olvidaron que me encontraba fregando los platos — y han ganado los Warblers.

—Dios mío — dijo Rachel sorprendida —. Espera, entonces. Se… se ha acabado — dejó de secar los platos y caminó a donde Kurt estaba — ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé — le respondió Kurt mientras limpiaba la mesa —. Me siento mal por Blaine. Si aún estuviera con lo Warblers, ahora estaría camino a los finales.

—¿Crees que debería llamar a Finn? — preguntó Rachel por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que le escuchase.

—Si crees que se sentirá mejor — dijo Kurt como si nada.

—No — respondió Rachel —. En realidad no. Probamente le hará sentirse peor — dice suspirando —. Imagina venirse debajo de un fracaso solo para recordar otro mayor.

La sola idea de imaginar que ella tenga que consolarlo me produce unos celos y una furia lo suficientemente grande, que sin darme cuenta estrujo el vaso que estoy fregando y esté se rompe.

—¿Estás bien? — me pregunta Rachel al recordar que estoy allí.

—Sí, no te preocupes — le digo sonriendo débilmente —. Ahora me limpio y estaré bien.

—Aquí está el botiquín — dice Kurt mientras se acerca a nosotros y coloca el pack de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa.

—Lamento lo del vaso, os comprare unos nuevos para compensar mi gilipollez — digo sin mirarles mientras retiro los pedazos de vidrio que quedan incrustados en mi mano.

—Siéntate — me ordena Rachel mientras coge algodón y alcohol.

Puedo ver las miradas de culpabilidad que ella y Kurt comparten, pero no pretendo reclamar nada. Es obvio que Finn le sigue importando.

—¿Brody? — me llama Rachel sacándome de mi estado de letargo —. Listo.

—Gracias, ahora terminaré de fregar los platos — digo poniéndome en pie.

—No, no lo harás — me dice Rachel sujetándome por el brazo impidiendo que siga caminando —. Dañaras el vendaje y tendré que volver a hacerlo.

—Claro…— digo suspirando con pesadez —. Bajare las bolsas de basura al contenedor, ya vuelvo — no esperé una respuesta y cogí las bolsas.

Eso provocó que una mueca se formara en mi rostro debido al roce que tuvieron las heridas, pero tengo que cambiar la cara ya que Kurt me mira atentamente.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que salir del lugar fue rápido.

Baje lo más lento que me fue posible, decidí que las escaleras eran una buena opción, sobre todo porque necesitaba relajarme y pensar o quizá solo debía controlar mis celos, Rachel no necesitaba mierdas como estas.

—¿Será posible que estos inconvenientes sean señales? — me pregunte en voz alta mientras colocaba las bolsas negras en el contenedor.

—Si en verdad la amas — dice una voz detrás de mí — entenderás que Rachel es así, incapaz de no preocuparse por los demás — me gire para encontrarme con Kurt, quien me observaba detenidamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo —, aun cuando le hayan hecho daño.

—Sé que no soy de vuestro agrado — le digo mirándole fijamente —, pero de verdad le amo — Kurt se encoge de hombros —. El amor que siento por ella es algo que no había sentido antes y no creo que pueda volver a sentir. Ella me ha cambiado y os lo demostraré.

—No, no tienes que demostrarme nada — sentenció — sino a ella — dijo señalando hacia el edificio —. Entiéndela y dale el tiempo que necesita — suspira pesadamente —. Finn le mintió, te pido que no cometas los mismos errores que él. Con un corazón roto en esta casa es totalmente suficiente — dice con un deje de tristeza que se apoderó de él.

—Yo no os conozco del todo y no sé cómo fue tu relación con Blaine — comencé — y quizá tampoco debo meterme pero sé que vos sois capaz de romper esquemas, busca nuevas oportunidades — le mire fijamente y coloque una mano sobre su hombro —. No te encerréis a un mundo de posibilidades y sin bien no estoy diciendo que salgáis con un cartel que diga "busco novio" colgado al pecho, digo que algo bueno estará por venir.

Kurt sonrió antes de abrazarme, quizá ahora comenzaremos a llevarnos mejor y dejemos de lado las tensiones. De pronto se escuchó el maullido de un gato.

—Vale, no me refería al gato — dije provocando que ambos nos echáramos a reír mientras nos volvíamos al edificio.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estaban? — preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido al vernos llegar.

—Tranquila, baby — le dice Kurt —. Tu novio es un miedoso que se queda paralizado al menor ruido y he tenido que rescatarle.

Los tres nos reímos mientras Rachel se acerca a mí y me abraza.

—No es cierto, ha sido él quien se ha asustado — le digo al oído antes de besarla.

—Muy bien, muy bien tortolitos — nos aplaude Kurt — vayáis a su habitación que no soy capaz de ver esa clase de porquerías tan tarde.

Después de decir eso se marchó a reír, mientras se perdía tras las cortinas de su "habitación".

—¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir ya? — pregunta mi chica mirándome con ternura.

—Yo hago lo que vos queráis — digo besando su nariz, provocando que sonría.

—Aun no tengo sueño, podemos charlar un rato — dice sonriendo.

—Vale, entonces vamos — digo tomándola de la mano.

—¿A dónde? — pregunta divertida mientras entramos al elevador.

—Si me lo permites, quiero ver el amanecer con vos — le digo mientras el elevador se detiene en el penúltimo piso.

—Nunca he visto un amanecer en New York — dice mientras comenzamos a subir las escaleras para llegar a la azotea.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo — digo abriéndole la puerta —. Y me hace muy feliz que tu primera vez sea conmigo.

Un sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas mientras caminamos hasta donde un par de sillas de playa están dispuestas.

—Hace un poco de frío, toma — le digo mientras me quito el saco para luego ayudarla a ponérselo.

—Gracias — dice sonriendo mientras se acomoda en la silla y yo me coloco en la otra.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras contemplamos el cielo nocturno que pronto desaparecerá para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer.

Me levanto y me siento a la orilla, me acerco un poco para poder besarle. Un beso que me hace olvidarme de todo y espero que lo mismo le suceda a Rachel.

—Aún falta una hora para el amanecer — digo contra sus labios mientras de reojo observo mi reloj — ¿Qué pensáis que deberíamos hacer mientras tanto?

—Hablar — dice sonriendo —. Quiero saber de ti, de tu familia…

Y hemos llegado a uno de los temas más difíciles, sobre el cual no le puedo mentir.

—En ese caso quiero que me escuchéis — le digo mirándola fijamente y ella asiente —, y espero que no me juzguéis…

* * *

Gracias por leer esta locura, que quizá se vuelva más descabellada que antes. Besos y abrazos, nos leemos :)


	11. My Past, Your Present

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Mary por su review, me alegra que os haya encantado. Y ahora aquí os dejo esta locura, y cuando lo leáis sabrán porque.

* * *

—Primero debo deciros — suspiro y tomo fuerzas —, que mi nombre completo es Robert 'Brody' Queen Weston — Rachel me miró fijamente al escucharme hablar.

—¿Queen? — preguntó sorprendida por lo que asiento.

—Mi hermano mayor, Oliver Queen… el billonario de San Francisco — suspire al recordar la empatía que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—No lo puedo creer, dijiste que eras de un pueblo de Montana — dice mirándome fijamente.

—Lo sé, mentí sobre ello — volví a suspirar —. Pero es que nuestra relación se ha roto conforme el pasar de los tiempos y prefiero vivir solo, sin su sombra — ella asintió —. No es fácil que te comparen con alguien más, sobre todo si es un sexy y exitoso hombre de negocios dueño de Industrias Queen.

Mire al cielo y luego hacia Rachel, quien me miraba atenta.

—Tuve que inventarme una vida para que no me relacionasen con él — moví nerviosamente mis manos —, la muerte de mis padres y el hecho de que Oliver se crea el ser todo poderoso, me jodió la vida; incluso después de su naufragio donde por cinco años le creí muerto.

—Eso es terrible — asiento y suspiro —. Gracias por contarme esto, no sabes lo que significa para mí — me dice acariciando mi mejilla y sonriéndome.

—Eres la única persona que lo sabe en esta ciudad — le digo mirándola fijamente —, y quiero que sepas que tener plata no me hace diferente… sobre todo porque te amo — le digo acunando su rostro entre mis manos y besándola dulcemente.

—Te amo — me dice quedito —, gracias por confiar en mí.

—La confianza es la base de una relación sólida — le digo mirándola a los ojos —, y no quiero joder esto.

—No lo haremos — dice antes de besarme de nuevo —. ¿Cómo debo llamaros ahora, Robert o Brody? — pregunta divertida.

—Brody está bien, así me conocisteis — digo sonriendo y ella asiente antes de volver a besarnos.

—Sí y así me sedujiste — me dice riendo ampliamente.

—¿Yo? — Pregunto indignado — Pero si vos has sido la que me hechizo con su sonrisa, su voz, su energía, su…

No pude continuar hablando porque estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso distinto a los anteriores, más apasionado.

—Ya es hora — digo contra sus labios, antes de ponerme en pie y ayudarla a ella para que haga lo mismo.

La abrazo por la cintura colocándome a su espalda, apoyo mi mentón sobre su hombro y ella se estremece.

—¿Lista? — Pregunto contra su oído y ella vuelve a estremecerse mientras asiente — Te amo — digo quedito.

—Te amo, guapo — me dice acariciando mis manos, que están posadas en su estómago.

Sonrió dulcemente mientras vemos amanecer.

—Gracias, mi amor — me dice girándose entre mis brazos. Me mira a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besarme dulcemente enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello.

.

.

.

—Gracias por tanta felicidad — le digo mientras le doy un beso — nos vemos mañana en NYADA — sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Te amo, ve con cuidado — me dice sonriendo contra mis labios.

—Sí, princesa — beso su nariz —. Mucha suerte mañana, estoy enterado de que Carmen Tibideaux entregará las cartas — le digo y ella asiente —. Tú lo lograras — le digo sonriendo y vuelvo a besarla.

—Gracias — dice contra mis labios — y aunque no quiero que te marches debes hacerlo. Por favor, debes traer un cambio de ropa cuando me visites — dice sonriendo.

—Eso significa que habrá más amaneceres a tu lado — sonrío antes de besarla por última vez y marcharme de allí.

Dejando a Rachel recargada en el marco de la puerta.

.

.

.

—Me ha invitado — escucho la voz de Rachel a mi espalda mientras guardo mis cosas en mi casillero.

—Lo sabía — le digo abrazándola y cogiéndola por la cintura comenzando a darle vueltas en el aire.

Ella comienza a reír provocando que los presentes nos miren divertidos.

—Estoy nerviosa — dice una vez que la coloco sobre el suelo.

—Todo saldrá bien, deberías decirle a Kurt — le digo sonriendo — y prepararte para las clases con Cassie, ha vuelto — digo por lo bajo.

—Lo sé, hemos tenido nuestro primer enfrentamiento hoy — dice sonriendo —, creo que le he demostrado quien soy.

—Excelente — le digo besándola dulcemente —. Te amo, Rachel guerrera — ella se ríe ampliamente al escucharme llamarla así.

—Me retó a un baile y me he defendido — le escucho atento —. Y le he dicho que si algo me ha enseñado es que solo necesito apoyarme en mi voz — me mira sonriendo —, le he dejado sin palabras.

No digo nada, simplemente le beso con amor tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estuvo bien? — pregunta contra mis labios.

—Eso quiere decir que fue magnifico y por ello sé que impresionarás a Tibideaux y yo estaré allí para apoyaros — la miro fijamente — pase lo que pase.

—Te amo — dice sonriendo y dándome un casto beso — debo irme y buscar a Kurt, hablamos luego. ¿Vale?

Asiento mientras la veo marcharse, feliz y radiante; así es como le quiero ver siempre y si es necesario daré mi vida para ello.

.

.

.

La gran noche ha llegado, Rachel se ha preparado para triunfar en la presentación de invierno y estoy aquí para apoyarle.

Camino hasta llegar a las escaleras y entonces le veo. Mi chica camina nerviosa de un lado a otro, con sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cintura.

—Hola — le saludo apenas le veo llegar.

—Hola — dice mirándome y sonriendo… nerviosamente.

—Estás nerviosa — le digo al terminar de subir el último peldaño, quedando a su altura.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y le miré a los ojos.

—Yo también lo estaba, en mi primera exhibición — confesé —. Solo… recuerda lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos por primera vez… tú estás aquí porque eres la mejor de los mejores — su sonrisa se posó en su boca — ¿Qué?

—Bueno, eso es muy amable — dice sonriendo y estrujando un poco mis manos —. Ha sido un discurso muy bueno — sonrío ante su cumplido —. No lo sé. Siento como… como que lo tengo.

Le miro analizando cada uno de sus gestos y su mirada.

—¿Sabes? Mira, yo… sé que puede que no sea algo como la típica belleza y… nadie va a pagarme para andar por la pasarela en la semana de la moda — la confianza en su voz y la que ella desprendía era maravillosa —, ni voy a curar el cáncer, ni a escribir una novela americana, pero si me das un escenario en el que cantar, sé, en mi interior, que no hay nadie que pueda vencerme.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila — le digo sonriendo.

—Dios mío… ¡Estoy aterrorizada! — Dice soltándome y llevando sus manos a su sien, sonriendo nerviosa — pero, sé quién soy y sé lo que voy a hacer. Voy a salir ahí como… si no fuera a tener nunca más la oportunidad de cantar.

—Bueno, puede que yo tampoco pueda curar nada — tomo solo una de sus manos entre las mías —, pero soy lo suficientemente listo para saber que no hay que interponerse en el camino de una mujer con una misión — le miro sonriendo —. Así que… mucha mierda.

Acerco mis labios a los de ella para darle un casto beso, sin embargo ella toma la iniciativa y me sorprende al posar sus labios en los míos, colocando su mano en mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos al sentir el beso, como si fuese el primero.

Aun cuando termina el beso me quedo con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Después los abro para descubrir a una Rachel sonriendo y mirándome feliz.

—¿Por qué ha sido eso? — pregunto un tanto sorprendió, ya que ella suele esperar a que yo lo inicie.

—Creo que voy a empezar a hacer cosas como si nunca fuera a tener otra oportunidad para hacerlas — vuelvo a besarla dulcemente.

—Con lo comprensivo que soy yo — dice la voz de Kurt — y en este momento de comedia romántica — Rachel que esta de espaldas se gira para verle —. Rachel, eres la siguiente.

Kurt entra mientras ayudo a mi chica, sujetándola de la cintura para evitar que caiga.

.

.

.

—Un aplauso para Rachel Berry — es lo que alcanzamos a escuchar Kurt y yo por parte de la profesora Tibideaux.

Rachel entra por la lateral y se posiciona en el centro del escenario, mientras nosotros tomamos asiento en los lugares disponibles.

—Hola, soy Rachel Berry y… voy a cantar para ustedes — hace su presentación formal ante su público.

Los reflectores la apuntan a ella y la música comienza a sonar. Su voz al igual que su sonrisa son lo que la hacen magnifica ante mi vista.

Escucharla es como si me transportara a otro lugar, guiado solo por su maravillosa voz y no puedo dejar de mirarle mientras canta.

Apenas termina de cantar el público se pone en pie y la ovaciona, Kurt y yo lo hacemos instantáneamente.

—¡Otra! — grito al ver su cara de incredulidad, pero sé que me escucha pues sonríe una vez que comienza a sentir que esto no es más un sueño sino una realidad.

Varios presentes le piden otra, por lo que Rachel se gira hacía la profesora buscando su aprobación.

—Bueno, esta es mi canción favorita de vacaciones y me gustaría cantarla para ustedes hoy — dice antes de girarse hacia la orquesta y decirles que canción interpretará.

Ahora sé que no necesito morir para ir al cielo, la chica de la voz de ángel es el cielo y no pienso perderlo.

Miro a Kurt por un momento y veo que él también está disfrutando de la música. Cuando termina de cantar el público vuelve a ovacionarla.

Y ella emocionada, corre cuidadosamente hasta donde estamos. Abraza primero a Kurt, quien está al inicio de la fila.

—Eres increíble — le digo mirándola a los ojos antes de abrazarla fuerte.

Mientras siguen los aplausos la profesora Tibideaux camina hacia el escenario, por lo que la miramos atentos.

—Rachel, eso ha sido fantástico — dice una vez que los aplausos han sido minimizados un poco — No… — puedo sentir que se tensa bajo mi abrazo — Ha sido magnifico.

La cara de Rachel es única en ese momento.

—Y ahora vamos a tener un breve descanso — dice la profesora —, y cuando regresemos, si él piensa que está preparado, tendremos una actuación… del señor Hummel.

Miro sonriendo en dirección a Kurt, pero noto que Rachel no sonríe, mientras que el pobre de Kurt se ha puesto tan blanco como una hoja de papel y su sonrisa se ha esfumado.

El chico sale del auditorio casi corriendo, asiento mientras Rachel sale tras él para ayudarle o convencerle de no cagarse en los pantalones.

Varios minutos después Rachel se acomoda a mi lado, por lo que le beso dulcemente. Al poco tiempo Kurt aparece en el escenario, se nota nervioso pero creo que sabe controlarlo.

Da un par de indicaciones a la orquesta antes de volverse hacía el auditorio.

—Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel — dice nervioso —, y voy a presentarme a las audiciones para el papel de estudiante de NYADA — suspira —. Esta noche voy a interpretar una canción que me encanta desde que tenía seis años. Pero, creo que por primera vez en mi vida, yo… finalmente entiendo lo que significa.

Después de su discurso, la música comienza a sonar. Es la primera vez que lo escucho cantar, y me refiero a cantar un solo, ya que el baile de acción de gracias no cuenta.

Aunque claro, su voz no es tan excelente como la de Rachel.

Mi chica me mira por un momento y me sonríe, no puedo más que devolverle la sonrisa mientras tomo una de sus manos entre las mías, acerco mis labios a su dorso y le doy un casto beso para después volver a concentrarnos en la actuación de Kurt.

El público se pone en pie al igual que Tibideaux y por la expresión de Kurt sé que no lo puede creer, pero debe hacerlo porque este es el escenario que ha conquistado.

.

.

.

De un momento a otro Rachel ha desaparecido, me preocupa que le haya podido pasar algo por lo que salgo a buscarla.

La encuentro sentada en un banco de la estancia principal, con su móvil pegado a su oído y sé que no se ha percatado de mi presencia por lo que evito acercarme a ella.

—No te he llamado sin querer — le objeta a su interlocutor —. Yo solo quería oír tu voz. Especialmente después de…

No me hace falta escuchar más para deducir que no llama a sus padres para contarles que su presentación ha sido un éxito.

Le llama a él, a Finn. Suspiro con pesadez mientras me doy media vuelta para no interrumpirle. Además que aún no llego a ese grado de masoquismo para ver como mi chica le dice palabras de amor a otro.

Kurt me mira fijamente, con algo de culpabilidad quizás, cuando me ve llegar a su lado.

—Venga ya, dejad de mirarme así — le digo antes de acercarme a él —. Vos dijisteis que debo entenderle.

—Sí, pero no creí que ella llamaría a Finn — suspira avergonzado.

—Bueno, en algún momento cerrara ese ciclo — suspire —, al menos es eso lo que espero.

Kurt me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Sé lo que representa, sé que a pesar de los problemas y diferencias este chico será un gran amigo.

—Así que, ¿sabes manejar el arco? — pregunta divertido después de deshacer el abrazo.

—Claro, cuando gustes — le digo riendo —. Por eso dijiste que debía ser honesto con Rachel, lo sabías — no es una pregunta y sin embargo el asiente.

—Tienes un pequeño parecido con el sexy billonario — dice guiñándome el ojo.

—No me es necesario saberlo, gracias — digo algo molesto.

—¡Oh, vamos! — Dice sonriendo — ahora incluso tienes un auto.

—Comprado con el dinero de mis padres — aclaro y él asiente.

—Serás mi chofer — dice riendo.

—En tus sueños, Hummel — le digo mientras siento que alguien se acerca, Rachel.

—Vamos a casa — dice Rachel abrazándome y yo le sonrió.

—Sí, menos mal he conseguido nuestro propio chofer — dice Kurt riendo y caminando delante de nosotros — Vamos, Weston — me dice casi gritando.

—Ya voy, jefe — digo sonriendo, siguiendo su juego.

Rachel no comprende pero, ya lo descubrirá…

* * *

Os dije que se volvería aun más descabellada esta historia. Por si no conocéis a Olvier Queen os puedo decir que es el famoso Green Arrow, pero le he encontrado similitudes con el protagonista masculino de esta locura. Estoy loco, lo sé... Gracias por leer, un beso y un abrazo.


	12. Happy Berry!

Aquí os dejo esto, para que lo leáis.

* * *

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso? — pregunta Rachel mientras caminamos tomados de la mano siguiendo a Kurt.

—¡Oh, vamos! — Dice Kurt de pie frente al valet parking — La llave, Weston.

—Vale, ya voy — le respondo ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rachel mientras saco del bolsillo la llave y se la entregó al sujeto.

—En un momento, señor — dice cogiendo las llaves y marchándose.

—¿Tienes un auto? — pregunta Rachel con el ceño fruncido mirándome con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cintura.

—Claro que lo tiene — dice Kurt divertido —, ahora lo veras.

En ese momento aparece un Mustang Cobra GT del año, color gris y se detiene frente a nosotros.

—Aquí tiene, señor — dice el hombre entregándome las llaves.

—Gracias — digo cogiendo las llaves y acercándome a abrir la puerta.

—¿No pudiste elegir un modelo a cuatro puertas? — pregunta Kurt mientras ve que muevo el asiento para que él pueda entrar.

—Solo lo he alquilado, comprar un auto es algo que quiero consultar con Rachel — le digo mientras la miro, Kurt entra y se coloca en el asiento trasero.

—Yo… realmente no sé qué decir — parece nerviosa mientras me acerco y le tomo de la mano.

—Lo hablaremos luego, ¿vale? — Le pregunto mientras le miro a los ojos y ella asiente.

Con cuidado le ayudo a subir, cierro su puerta y camino del otro lado.

—Me gusta el color — dice cuando entro y le sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que cuando vayamos a comprar el nuestro — le miro un momento mientras enciendo el auto —, sé que color pediremos.

—Debo ir con ustedes, no quiero que cometan una estupidez — dice Kurt divertido y los tres reímos.

.

.

.

—Buenas noches, chicos — dice Kurt caminando hacía su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Kurt — le respondemos al unísono por lo que nos comenzamos a reír.

—Ha sido una gran noche — dice Rachel una vez que su risa se controla.

—Sí, has estado excelente — digo besándola dulcemente — aunque esa palabra se quede corta a lo que realmente he sentido allí.

—¿Qué significa eso? — pregunta sonriendo mientras nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Significa que… — sonrío besándola — no hay palabras que puedan expresar todo lo que vos me haces sentir cuando cantáis, es un momento mágico.

—¿Estás tratando de seducirme? — pregunta divertida mirándome a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no — digo indignado —, si os digo esto es porque es verdad y porque cada momento a tu lado, cada instante de felicidad hacen que os ame más — la beso dulcemente mientras ella sonríe.

—Eres tan dulce — me dice acomodándose sobre mi pecho, por lo que comienzo a acariciarle el cabello —. Me haces sentir especial e importante.

—Rachel — digo seriamente —, si vos te sentís así es porque lo eres.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? — Pregunta lentamente — ¿Cómo sabes que soy la indicada para ti?

—Cuando era un crio — digo lentamente —, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, Oliver y yo vivimos con nuestros abuelos, ¿Te imagináis a un par de ancianos cuidando a dos críos d años?

—Debían de ser un caos para ellos — dice medio divertida.

—Y lo éramos, aunque no en un principio — suspire —. Pero vivimos juntos una muy buena temporada, tuve la oportunidad de ver el amor que mis abuelos se profesaban — sonreí al recordar.

—Son de esos amores que duran para siempre — asiento —, como el Diario de Noah.

—Algo así — sonrío —, el punto fue que en una ocasión le pregunte a mi abuelo sobre como supo que mi abuela era la mujer perfecta para él.

—¿Qué te respondió? — me pregunta mientras se sienta quedando frente a mí y mirándome emocionada.

—Hablamos de que en ese entonces tenía unos 11 años — digo mientras rememoro en mi mente el momento —, recuerdo que mi abuelo me miró fijamente y me dijo: "Robert, no busques el amor porque si lo haces se ocultara. Cuando llegue el momento él vendrá a ti, lo sabrás por su sonrisa y su maravillosa voz".

Rachel me miraba con incredulidad, esperando algo que le indicase que miento.

—Y fue eso lo que me paso con vos — digo acariciando su mejilla —, os lo dije en Lima un mes atrás, yo no te buscaba y apareciste — ella sonríe —. Sabía que llegarías.

Mi chica me miró a los ojos antes de besarme, un beso necesitado y cargado de amor mientras pequeñas gotas mojaban mis mejillas. Ella lloraba.

—No sé si vuestro abuelo tenga razón — me mira avergonzada mientras seco sus lágrimas con mis dedos —. Pero debes saber que te amo.

—Te amo, Rachel — le beso dulcemente.

.

.

.

Le he preparado a Rachel una sorpresa de cumpleaños y una navidad anticipada ya que viajara a un crucero gay con sus padres y no tendré la posibilidad de pasar esa fecha con ella. Y es algo triste mi caso ya que lo pasare solo.

Pensé demasiado en que hacer hoy y me he decidido por una cena en mi departamento, algo tranquilo e íntimo. No he asistido a clases solo para preparar todo y Rachel me ha llamado preocupada, por lo que le he dicho que he enfermado.

Pude comprobar que tan buen actor soy ya que me ha creído y ha prometido pasarse por aquí después de clases. Aunque le he notado algo molesta, quizá porque cree que he olvidado su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Estoy terminando de encender las velas mientras escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar, simplemente puntual. Miro el reloj y son exactamente las 8:00 pm, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de ponerme la corbata por lo que camino hacia la puerta y suspiro.

—Buenas noches, señorita Berry — digo abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una Rachel sorprendida y con las mejillas ruborizadas, no sé si por el frío o mi recibimiento.

—Yo… ¿No es que vos estabais enfermo? — me pregunta mientras entra.

—Lamento haberos mentido — digo avergonzado mientras cierro la puerta —. Debía tener todo listo para esta noche — sonrío tomándola de la cintura y dirigiéndola a la estancia.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunta sorprendida mirando la decoración que consiste en un árbol de navidad, regalos y velas dispuestas en la mesilla central con dos platos y la cena lista.

—Sé que aún falta para navidad pero no lo pasaremos juntos así que… — me mira avergonzada — he decidido adelantarme un poco. Y sé que sois judía, así que espero que no os moleste…

—Te amo — dice sonriendo antes de besarme dulcemente — ¿Vos lo habéis preparado?

—¿Quién más si no? — pregunto sonriendo mientras le ayudo a que se siente sobre los cojines dispuestos.

—Cena estilo oriental — dice divertida.

—Algo así — digo sentándome frente a ella —, en realidad es un intento de ello.

.

.

.

La cena transcurre sin problemas, entre risas y vino, besos al aire y miradas furtivas. Una de las celebraciones más especiales que he compartido.

—Me ha encantado — dice sonriendo mientras le sirvo más vino.

—Y aún no termina — me pongo en pie cogiendo los platos sucios y camino hasta la cocina.

—¿Aún falta algo? — Pregunta divertida mientras me mira sonriendo — ¿Qué ocultas tras de ti? — busca la manera de mirar tras de mí una vez que estoy cerca de ella de nuevo.

—Solo es lo que falta en este día — le digo sonriendo —. Cerrad vuestros ojos, por favor.

—No, no quiero — dice haciendo un puchero por lo que yo también hago uno mientras sigo de pie frente a ella —. Vale, me has convencido.

Ella cierra los ojos y yo coloco la pequeña tarta de cumpleaños frente a ella.

—¿Ya? — pregunta emocionada.

—Esperad un poco — le digo mientras enciendo la vela —. Listo, podéis abridlos.

Rachel abre los ojos y su mirada viaja de mi rostro a la tarta de cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa — sonrío mientras veo las lágrimas de Rachel aparecer en sus ojos por lo que me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado — dice llorando.

—No, mi amor — digo sonriendo mientras intento tranquilizarla —. Solo he querido sorprenderos y unir dos celebraciones con vos — le miro a los ojos y ella sonríe.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo — dice antes de besarme dulcemente.

—No lo soy — digo contra sus labios —, pero tener a la mujer más especial e importante de mi vida me hace dar lo mejor de mí.

—Te amo — dice dándome un casto beso.

—Te amo, Rachel — sonrío —. Ahora, pedid un deseo.

Ella me mira un momento y después se vuelve hacía la tarta, cierra los ojos para después soplar la vela.

—Te amo — le beso con cuidado —, deseo de todo corazón que vuestro deseo se realice y que si me es posible ayudaré a que se cumpla.

—Lo harás, eres parte vital en el — me guiña el ojo seductoramente antes de sonreír.

—No os defraudare — le digo besándola dulcemente —. Hora de abrir los obsequios.

—Pero… no os he traído nada — dice haciendo un puchero.

—Tu sonrisa, tu voz y toda tu son mi mejor obsequio — le beso nuevamente.

Con cuidado cojo una de las cajas dispuestas bajo el árbol y se la paso a Rachel.

—Abridlo — le sonrío mientras ella coge el obsequio y comienza a quitarle la envoltura.

—No puedo creerlo — dice sonriendo mientras termina de abrir el obsequio —. ¿Es toda la discografía?

—Sí, lo es — digo sonriendo —. Barbra Streisand, solo para vos.

—Gracias, gracias — dice dándome pequeños besos, haciéndome sonreír.

—Ahora, este — le entrego una caja más pequeña.

—¿Cuántos más hay? — pregunta emocionada cogiendo la caja.

—Solo uno y listo — digo sonriendo mientras ella abre la caja — ¿Te gusta?

Rachel coge entre sus manos el brazalete de oro decorado con notas musicales y pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

—Sé que el amor no se compra con obsequios, pero esto es algo que desde que lo vi supe que luciría maravilloso en ti — cojo con cuidado el brazalete y se lo coloco a Rachel en la mano derecha —. No me he equivocado.

—Te amo, te amo — dice una y otra vez antes de besarme en repetidas ocasiones.

—Y ahora, el último de los obsequios — le digo sonriendo —. Rachel Barbra Berry, esto es quizá algo material — digo señalando el brazalete y los CD's —, por eso quiero que sepas que mi obsequio principal es este — pongo su mano sobre mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón —, esto ya es tuyo y el amor que habita allí también lo es. Por eso quiero dártelo, porque quiero que sepas que te amo y sobre todo que nunca dudes de lo que siento. Te amo, preciosa.

* * *

Quizá no hayan notado, pero le he cambiado a Rated: M y es que el próximo capitulo se pone algo loco... pero solo un poco más; lo sabrán cuando lo lean. Besos y abrazos, gracias por leer mis locuras.


	13. First Time

Aquí os dejo este capitulo, y os quiero decir que es mi primer intento de Lemmon así que, espero no haberla jodido. Si son espantados y lo leeis, lo hacéis bajo su propia responsabilidad. Os advierto.

* * *

Entre risas, tarta de cumpleaños y besos las horas se habían pasado…

—Es algo tarde — dice sonriendo mientras dejo un beso en su nariz.

—Sí — le miré a los ojos —, quédate esta noche — ella me miró sorprendida.

—¿Quieres que me quede? — pregunta sin poder creerlo.

—No pasara nada — le sonreí y ella asiente —…nada que tú no quieras.

—Quiero que me ames — susurra en mi oído haciéndome estremecer por lo que le miro fijamente.

—No tienes que pedirlo, lo hago desde hace mucho — le digo besándola dulcemente y ella corresponde mi beso —. Te amo.

—También te amo, Brody — dice contra mis labios — pero no me refiero a eso — me mira a los ojos —. Quiero que me hagas el amor — sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

Le beso dulcemente mientras le tomo en brazos haciéndola reír, camino hasta llegar a la habitación sin dejar de besarle.

—¿Estáis segura? — le pregunto mientras la recuesto sobre la cama, acomodándome a un lado y acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

—Completamente — después de comprobar la seguridad que había en sus ojos, le beso un tanto desesperado.

Afortunadamente Rachel es capaz de seguir el ritmo, puedo notar sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo con timidez y sentir su corazón acelerarse con cada beso y cada caricia.

He tenido que controlar mi instinto, cuidando cada detalle y caricia para no asustar a Rachel, es lo último que busco en este momento. Beso delicadamente su mentón y el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras mi mano acaricia cuidadosamente su brazo y la escucho jadear.

Ella comienza a deshacerse de mi camisa, sus manos temblorosas le dificultan su labor por lo que me separo un poco de ella y termino de sacarla. Se muerde el labio y sonrío al verla así.

—Te amo — le repito mientras le vuelvo a besar.

Bajo el zipper de su chamarra y ella se ruboriza aún más. Con su ayuda termino de quitarle esa prenda dejándola solo con su polera, pero al parecer ella necesita que las cosas vayan más rápido ya que se la quita lanzándola a alguna parte de la habitación. La vuelvo a besar con lentitud mientras ambos nos deshacemos de nuestros zapatos.

—¿Podemos ir más rápido? — pregunta mordiéndose el labio, de esa manera que la hacer ver jodidamente sexy.

—Por supuesto, mi amor — le digo mientras bajo mis manos hasta el inicio de sus jeans y los desabrocho.

Nuestras miradas están unidas sólidamente, y todos nuestros movimientos los hacemos sin mirar.

Ella se deshace de su sujetador mientras yo hago lo mismo con sus jeans, para después hacer lo propio con mis vaqueros, quedando solo con la parte baja de nuestra ropa interior.

—Necesitaremos un preservativo — dice completamente ruborizada, beso su nariz antes de ponerme en pie.

Camino hasta mi mesa de estudio y saco del cajón una pequeña caja con preservativos, tomo uno y vuelvo a la cama, sintiendo en cada uno de mis movimientos la mirada atenta de mi chica.

Le sonrío y con la mirada pido su autorización para desaparecer la última de sus prendas y ella con un asentimiento de cabeza lo hace.

Con cuidado y sin mirar más allá de lo necesario voy deslizando sus bragas por sus piernas hasta que quedan fuera. Hago lo mismo con mis gayumbos y puedo notar el rubor aumentar en las mejillas de Rachel.

Coloco el preservativo sin despegar mi mirada de la de ella, quien espera ansiosa y jadeando.

—Te amo — susurro en su oído mientras me coloco con cuidado sobre ella y le beso.

Instintivamente Rachel separa sus piernas para recibirme, permitiendo así que nuestras intimidades se rocen creando una placentera fricción, provocando que los gemidos de ella y mis jadeos inunden la habitación.

Y aun cuando sé que ambos lo hemos hecho antes, era la primera vez que estamos juntos en este aspecto, por lo que mirándola a los ojos y cuidadosamente me introduzco dentro de ella.

—¿Estáis bien? — le pregunto al ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

—Permite que me acostumbre — susurra en mi oído para después de un par de minutos comenzar a morder delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome jadear con pesadez.

Le acaricio la mejilla lentamente mientras cierro mis ojos para concentrarme. Cuando de un momento a otro ella comienza a mover sus caderas haciéndome entender que esta lista.

—Te amo… — dice entre jadeos y gemidos mientras comienzo a aumentar el ritmo de mis movimientos.

Sus piernas se enredan a mis caderas permitiendo una mejor posición, facilitándome entrar más dentro de ella y el aumento de mis movimientos haciéndome jadear pesadamente mientras dejo una serie de besos desde su cuello pasando por su mentón hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja donde le susurro palabras de amor que la hacen estremecer.

En este momento todo deja de existir, solo somos nosotros dos demostrándonos el amor que sentimos. No hay nada más.

Rachel es tan estrecha que cuando sus paredes se comienzan a contraer contra mi miembro sé que el momento cumbre ha llegado. El orgasmo se apodera de nosotros haciéndonos tocar el cielo o aún mejor, estar a tres metros sobre el cielo.

Busco sus labios y la beso con todo el amor que siento por ella y logrando que sienta lo mismo. Con cuidado salgo de su interior, colocándome a su lado y quitándome el preservativo, me pongo en pie para lanzarlo al cesto de basura y volver a la cama.

—Te amo — le digo mientras nos cubro con la sabana y la abrazo contra mi pecho, comenzando a acariciar su cabello mientras logramos acompasar nuestras respiraciones.

—También te amo — dice dejando un beso en mi pecho —. Sin duda ha sido una navidad y cumpleaños muy especial.

Le tomo con cuidado del mentón haciendo que me mire y le sonrío, después le doy un dulce beso en los labios.

—Debes descansar — le dije besando su frente —. Dulces sueños, mi princesa.

—Gracias, mi amor — sonrío al escucharla llamarme así, es la primera vez que lo hace y no lo puedo creer —. Te amo, buenas noches.

.

.

.

—Despierta, Rachel — le digo susurrando al oído.

—No, 5 minutos más — dice cubriéndose totalmente con la sabana mientras le miro divertido.

—Mi amor, vuestros padres se molestaran — digo quedito — es casi medio día.

—¡Qué! — Dice sentándose de golpe en la cama — ¡Dios, he dormido mucho! — se pone en pie caminando al cuarto de baño sin siquiera recordar que esta desnuda.

Aunque no hay algo en ella que no haya visto anoche, así que supongo no hay problema alguno.

Veinte minutos más tarde sale con una toalla cubriéndose el cuerpo mientras estaba en la ducha le he preparado el almuerzo, no quiero que se marche sin comer.

—Lo sé, apenas y hay tiempo de que almuerces — le digo ante sus cara de protesta mientras comienza a vestirse —. Vuelvo cuando terminéis.

Salgo de la habitación y termino de ordenar las cosas.

—Gracias por tan maravillosa tarde — dice abrazándome por la espalda, sorprendiéndome.

—No tienes nada que agradecer — le digo girándome y besándola —. Para mí ha sido un placer.

—Detesto tener que irme — dice triste —. Nos veremos cuando vuelva del crucero, te amo.

—Te amo, Rachel — le digo besándola castamente —. Os acompaño a coger un taxi.

Ella asiente, salimos del piso y cogemos el elevador. Llegamos a la parte baja y esperamos a que llegue el taxi que he pedido para ella mientras se vestía.

—¿Habéis almorzado, verdad? — le pregunto serio.

—Sí, guapo — dice besándome —. Te echare mucho de menos — hace un puchero.

—Me encantaría ir con vos, pero es un tiempo entre vuestros padres y vos, no hay lugar para mí — le digo con una sonrisa.

—Lo recuperaremos, lo prometo — dice besándome, de pronto alguien dice que el taxi ha llegado por lo que nos separamos —. Te amo, os llamaré apenas pueda.

—Sí, ve con cuidado — le doy un beso más —. Te amo, recordadlo siempre.

—También te amo — dice subiendo al taxi, me lanza un beso al aire que recibo con justo mientras veo que se aleja.

* * *

Si leeis esto es porque han leído todo lo demás y os agradezco, ¿Podéis darme de hostias en un review? Se los agradeceré y acepto vuestras criticas. Nos leemos, un beso y un abrazo, hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	14. Surprise!

Volviendo al ataque, aunque en realidad os pido una disculpa. Creo que al igual que en "Sweet Caroline" me es difícil pasar del capitulo 13. Pero creo que lo he conseguido. Así que aquí os dejo esto.

* * *

Después de pasar navidad y año nuevo sin Rachel, he decidido que nos merecemos un momento para nosotros y que mejor que aprovechar San Valentín para hacerlo.

Si he de disponer del dinero de mis padres, que mejor manera que hacerlo con mi chica. Por lo que me he puesto a darle una buscada en internet y he encontrado algo único, como ella y la idea me mola demasiado.

Pero no he de decirle nada hasta que tenga los billetes de avión en la mano, será una sorpresa.

—¡Preciosa! — le llamo apenas veo que baja del taxi. Ella se gira en mi dirección mientras camino a paso rápido hasta donde está —. Os he echado mucho de menos.

—También yo — me dice abrazándome por el cuello, por lo que le abrazo por la cintura antes de besarla.

—Me he pasado estas dos semanas contando la hora para que volvieses — le digo dándole un casto beso.

—Y os aseguro que querrás que me marche dentro de unas horas — dice divertida mientras se vuelve para pagar el taxi.

—Eso no pasará — digo cogiendo su maleta del portaequipaje.

—Vamos a dentro, quiero descansar — dice sonriéndome.

—Claro, vamos — le digo cogiendo la maleta y caminando a su edificio.

Me coge de la mano mientras entramos al ascensor, de un momento a otro sus labios están devorando los míos y no puedo más que responder su beso. No sé qué cojones le ha pasado pero gracias a quien sea por ello.

Nos separamos cuando las puertas se abren, Rachel jadea y esta ruborizada totalmente, por lo que sonrío. Sale del ascensor caminando sensualmente mientras yo le sigo de cerca.

—Por ese beso puedo asegurar que me has echado mucho de menos — le digo juguetonamente mientras beso su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

—No tienes ni qué dudarlo — me dice entrando a su departamento para después invitarme a pasar.

—¡Rachel! — la voz de Kurt me sorprende mientras cierro la puerta.

Un beso en cada mejilla y un enorme abrazo, de esos que te dejan flipando por lo fuertes que son.

—Tengo tanto que contaros — dice Rachel —, pero estoy realmente muy cansada.

—Vamos, Rachel — dice Kurt mientras ambos se sientan en el sofá.

—Preciosa, nos vemos luego — le digo acercándome a ella y besándola castamente.

—¿No os quedarais esta noche? — me pregunta haciendo un puchero.

—Creo que ambos tenéis mucho que charlar — le digo mirando a Kurt y sonriéndoles.

—Él tiene razón, Rachel — dice Kurt —. Se pueden ver otro día, yo solo tengo esta noche con vos.

—¡Oh, vamos! — Dice mi chica sonriendo — Si vais a estar así mejor me piro a dormir, porque deben saber que uno es mi novio o el otro mi compañero de piso — dice sonriéndonos — y mejor amigo — se apresura a decir al ver la cara de Kurt.

—No creo que esto nos lleve algún lado — les digo sonriendo y sentándome en el sofá libre.

—Tú y yo, vamos a dormir — dice mi chica poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano hacía mí por lo que la cojo sin ponerme en pie.

—Acabo de sentarme — digo haciendo un puchero por lo que Kurt se ríe antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse a su habitación gritando a lo lejos un "buenas noches".

—Vamos, quiero dormir — dice besándome y mordiendo ligeramente mi labio —. Anda, guapo.

—Me has convencido — digo poniéndome en pie y cogiendo su mano —. Debes descansar, preciosa.

—Sí, pero unos besos antes de dormir puedes darme — dice sonriendo y caminando sin soltarme la mano hasta su habitación.

—Pero solo unos cuantos — le digo mientras entramos en su habitación.

Me suelta mientras camina hasta su closet y coge su pijama, por lo que me saco la chaqueta colocándola sobre la silla.

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunta Rachel sacando una de mis poleras de entre su ropa.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo — digo divertido mientras me acerco a ella — ¿Quién ha dormido contigo?

—No estoy jugando, ¿Qué hace esto aquí? — su tono de voz cambia ligeramente, esta algo cabreada por esto.

—Vale, que me he pasado un par de veces por aquí y he guardado algo de ropa — digo cogiendo mi polera — ¿Os molesta?

—No — dice sería —, me encanta la idea — se gira sonriendo antes de besarme dulcemente.

—Te amo, preciosa — le digo contra sus labios.

—Te amo, guapo — dice sonriendo —. Pongámonos cómodos.

Ella termina de ponerse su pijama y yo hago lo mismo, me coloco la polera y un pantalón de pijama, el frío de enero está calando fuerte.

—A la camita — dice mi chica mientras se recuesta y se cubre con la sabana —. Ven aquí, guapo — palmea el lado libre de la cama.

Me acomodo a su lado y le abrazo con cuidado.

—Esta es una de las cosas que más he echado de menos — digo antes de besar su cabello.

—Te amo — me dice mientras se acomoda sobre mi pecho, comienzo acariciar su cabello para que duerma.

—Te amo, princesa — digo sonriendo —. Duerme, mañana hablaremos más.

—Sí, también tú descansa — dice quedito.

Cuando su respiración se vuelve acompasada compruebo que se ha quedado dormida por lo que unos minutos después también yo lo hago.

.

.

.

Apenas despierto compruebo que Rachel aun duerme, por lo que con cuidado la acomodo en la cama para poder salir.

Camino hasta el closet y busco ropa limpia para después darme una ducha y en 20 minutos estoy listo. Cuando llego a la cocina Kurt está allí desayunando.

—Buen día — digo mientras comienzo a sacar lo necesario para preparar el desayuno de Rachel y mío.

—Buen día, ¿Aún duerme? — pregunta antes de darle un trago a su café.

—Sí, aún lo hace — digo sonriendo —. ¿Irás a trabajar, cierto?

—Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que soy? — pregunta divertido.

—Un tío totalmente responsable — digo sonriendo.

Después de preparar el desayuno cojo un bolígrafo y papel para escribir una nota.

"_Hola, preciosa. Me he tenido que ir pero os he dejado listo el desayuno, lamento mucho no poder desayunar con vos. Sé que queráis descansar por lo que tendréis todo el día para hacerlo. Pero os espero a las 8:00 pm en Central Park, en la banca donde hemos tomado nuestra primera fotografía, os estaré esperando._

_Te amo._

_Posdata: abrigaos bien"._

—¿También saldrás? — pregunta Kurt mientras me siento a desayunar.

—Sí, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Ya lo sabréis después — digo tomando un poco de jugo.

—Hombre misterioso te llamáis — dice en broma mientras se pone en pie.

Nos despedimos y él se marcha dejándome desayunar solo.

.

.

.

Rachel ha llegado, le puedo ver avanzando hacia el lugar que le indicado, al parecer tanta gente le permite no encontrarme, por lo que me acerco lentamente a donde está ella quedando a un par de metros de distancia.

—Rachel — le llamo y ella me mira, camina hasta donde estoy parado y mientras lo hace me siento en el pasto.

Ella imita mi acción cuando llega a mi lado, me quedo en silencio y sé que no entiende de qué va todo esto, pero pronto lo sabrá.

—¿Qué miras? — me pregunta rompiendo el silencio después de un par de minutos sin nada que decir.

—El cielo — digo desviando mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de Rachel —. No te pasa que cuando miras el cielo de noche — digo volviendo la mirada hacia arriba — con todas las estrellitas y eso, te sientes como un piojo.

Le miro por un momento y ella sonríe.

—No lo había pensado nunca — dice quizá algo avergonzada.

—Mira la luna — le digo sonriendo antes de volver mi vista hacía arriba — dentro de unas semanas se pondrá entre el sol y la tierra que provocara un eclipse solar que no se volverá a repetir hasta dentro de 120 años y solo se va a ver en la India.

Rachel que para este momento seguía mirando la luna, que brilla sobre nosotros, desvía su mirada.

—Como lo del tránsito de Venus, es una experiencia única en la vida — digo mirándola a los ojos fijamente para después mirar la luna de nuevo.

—Brody, a mí me parece muy bien que ahora te dé por buscar aficiones, como la astronomía — dice mirándome —. Pero no entiendo muy bien a qué viene todo esto.

Tomo aire suficiente y le miro antes de sacar del bolsillo de mi chaqueta los pasajes de avión, se los acerco a Rachel y ella me mira con desconfianza antes de cogerlos.

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunta sonriendo nerviosamente cuando revisa los pasajes y descubre lo que conllevan, su cara se vuelve sería totalmente y me mira.

—He reservado dos billetes para ir a la India — digo mirándola fijamente —, a ver el eclipse.

Rachel me mira fijamente y puedo ver que la idea no le ha parecido, no hay algo emocionante en su mirada.

—Tú y yo — le digo como si esa frase fuese a cambiar sus emociones del momento, pero es que su silencio me asusta —. Veras, no hemos pasado juntos navidad y año nuevo, por lo que de alguna manera quiero que lo compensemos.

Ella me mira aun dudosa.

—Esto es algo que solo va a ocurrir una vez en la vida — sonrío — y la vida solo se vive una vez — me mira fijamente —, y yo quiero vivirla contigo.

Al parecer al fin lo ha aceptado, me mira y me sonríe para después de tanto pensárselo lanzarse a mis brazos y comenzar a besarme.

—Te amo, eres el mejor — dice contra mis labios.

—Tú me haces serlo — digo acariciando su mejilla —. Te amo, preciosa.

.

.

.

Rachel me ha mandado un texto diciéndome que me pase por su departamento para cenar juntos, apenas lo he leído me he emocionado como un chaval.

Me vestí para la ocasión, aunque en realidad busque mi mejor chamarra para poder soportar el frío.

Y como aún no hemos ido a comprar el auto, debo salir mucho antes para llegar a tiempo por lo que ahora estoy en el andén, muriendo de frío.

Apenas llego, toco la puerta y espero a que alguien me atienda, mientras intento que las rosas no se vean tan dañadas por el frío.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde — le digo una vez que la puerta se abre, pero Rachel apenas me ve da media vuelta y camina a la cocina.

Le sigo hasta allí mientras la veo coger ambos platos dispuestos en la mesa sin mirarme y los lleva hasta el microondas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunto sin entender muy bien que hace.

—Son las 9:45 pm — yo estoy estático sujetando las rosas mientras ella va de un lado a otro —. Te invite a las 9:00, llegas 45 minutos tarde.

Comienza a recoger las cosas que había predispuesto en la mesa, apenas y me mira por unos segundos.

—Tu hamburguesa de pavo está fría — se detiene un momento y me mira —. Sabes, hace seis meses, probablemente me habría limitado a sonreír y recalentar todo esto para ti, y hubiera estado agradecida de que hubieras aparecido.

—Espera, ¿De verdad estás enfadada? — le pregunto una vez que me permite hablar.

—Sí, lo estoy — camina hacía tras sin apartar la vista de mi — ¿Sabes? Es increíble cómo me esfuerzo para alcanzar la excelencia para mí y mi carrera — se gira y coloca la sal en la mesa tras de ella —, pero en mi vida personal me conformo con cualquier desecho que encuentre.

—Vale, lo siento — digo triste al escucharla hablar así, dejando las flores sobre la mesa para poder apoyarme en ella —. El tren se retrasó.

—Haber salido antes — me dice tajante y mirándome con resentimiento —. Déjame que te pregunte, si te hubiera dicho que había como diez millones de dólares aquí en este departamento esperándote, ¿Habrías venido a la hora?

Coge la ensaladera y la lleva consigo hasta donde está el cubo de basura, yo me acerco a ella mirando cada movimiento.

—Porque yo creo que valgo más de diez millones de dólares — dice tirando el contenido de la ensaladera a la basura.

Por lo que la tomo de los hombros haciendo que me mire, una vez que ha dejado la ensaladera sobre la mesa.

—Sí, tú no tienes precio — le digo mirándola a los ojos —. Y tienes razón — ella me mira más calmada —. Y si te sirve de algo, me estaba congelando en el andén.

—¿Se supone que tengo que sentir lastima por ti? — pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, con suspicacia y sarcasmo en su voz.

—No — digo sonriéndole —. Porque no me importaba — sin dejar de sonreír le miro a los ojos —. Porque ese tren me traía aquí, a ti.

Rachel me mira un momento antes de bajar la cabeza apartando su vista de mí, haciendo ver su arrepentimiento.

—Y todo en lo que estaba pensando — ella vuelve a mirarme — era en que esperaría toda la noche, esperaría toda mi vida ese tren, si eso significara pasar mi último día contigo.

—Supongo que podría ponerlo en el microondas — dice avergonzada y con un ligero temor en su voz, su arrepentimiento es visible pero una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Aún no — le digo sonriéndole —. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para comer — digo tomando sus manos entre las mías —. Quiero bailar — digo sonriendo y ella sonríe aún más, su sonrisa aparece por fin.

—Vamos — me dice mientras le guío a la estancia —. Pero no hay música — dice ruborizada.

—Bueno, usa tu imaginación — le digo mientras coloco una mano en su cintura.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo. Afortunadamente el mal momento ha quedado atrás.

Su mano en mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón hace que este comience a latir fuertemente. En verdad amo a esta chica, que haré todo por hacerla feliz.

—Te prometo que no volveré a llegar tarde — digo mirándole a los ojos —. Buscaré un departamento por aquí.

Rachel me mira a los ojos por un momento, meditando mis palabras.

—¿Por qué no te mudas aquí? — dice decidida y en total seriedad para al final sonreírme tímidamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, y espero actualizar pronto. Un beso y nos leemos :)


	15. Move in!

Lo sé, lo sé y os pido una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, pero me he quedado sin ideas :s

* * *

No me lo pensé dos veces, apenas fui consciente de que vivir con Rachel era algo que deseaba totalmente lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue de besarla.

—Te necesito — susurra en mi oído haciendo que me tense y una sensación diferente me recorra el cuerpo.

—Te amo — le digo mientras le beso ferozmente mientras a trompicones caminamos a su habitación.

Mi chamarra cae al suelo seguida por mi polera y la de Rachel les acompaña. Ella delinea cada uno de mis músculos provocándome estremecimientos mientras beso su cuello e intento desabrochar su sujetador.

Los jadeos comenzaron a llenar el lugar mientras el resto de nuestra ropa cae una a una por la habitación.

—Eres hermosa — le digo mientras le recuesto sobre la cama antes de besarla.

Ella solo sonríe contra mis labios sin decir algo más antes de comenzar una batalla de lenguas que es imposible que alguien gane. Nos entregamos al momento y la pasión, a esas ansias de amarnos que quedaron suspendidas desde el día de su cumpleaños.

—Los preservativos están allí — dice jadeando por lo que dirigí mi vista hasta donde ella me indicaba.

No me puse a pensar en porque Rachel tenía preservativos aquí, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar tiempo cuando ella esperaba a por mí.

Me puse en pie y camine rápidamente hasta la mesa, cogí uno y allí mismo me lo coloque, volví a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

Me coloque sobre ella besándola desesperadamente, mientras mis manos temblorosas acariciaban su cuerpo y ella hacía lo mismo con el mío.

Lentamente y mirándole a los ojos comencé a introducirme dentro de ella, estremeciéndonos ante el reconocimiento que estábamos haciendo.

—Haznos girar — dice contra mis labios por lo que le obedezco.

Rachel queda sobre mí provocando que llegue más lejos dentro de ella, cierra un momento los ojos mientras se acostumbra a mi tamaño y cuando esta lista comienza a moverse lentamente de manera circular.

Jadeos y suspiros salen de nuestras bocas mientras la veo disfrutar, mientras nos hace disfrutar. Si bien esta es apenas la segunda vez que hacemos el amor, puedo decir que cada vez se siente mejor.

Con sumo cuidado me siento, recargando mi espalda sobre la pared. Abrazo a Rachel y comienzo a besar su cuello y acariciar su espalda. Ella se aferra a mis hombros mientras se mueve un poco más rápido, dando pequeños saltos sobre mí.

—Dios, Brody — dice jadeando y mordiendo con fuerza mi hombro.

Jadeo por el placer que me ha dejado aquella mordida, mientras siento como las paredes de mi chica se contraen alrededor de mi miembro y sé que está apunto de correrse. Beso su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Rachel gime enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros antes de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Apenas y puedo contenerme, puesto que a mí también me llega el momento y exploto dentro de ella, echo mi cabeza hacía atrás mientras intento compensar mi respiración.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta Rachel mientras comienza a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

—Sí — digo mirándole y jadeando —, pero como sigas así juro que tendremos una segunda parte de esto.

—Kurt no llegará hasta mañana al medio día — dice riendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja.

La coloco sobre la cama ante su mirada juguetona mientras me deshago del preservativo y camino hasta la mesa a coger otro.

—Te amo — le digo mientras me recuesto a su lado y comienzo a besarle.

—Te amo, Brody — dice contra mis labios.

.

.

.

Amanecer así con Rachel, es todo lo que deseo desde que la conozco. Como lo sentí desde la primera vez que le vi, cuando me regalo su primera y tímida sonrisa, desde ese momento le amo.

Verla durmiendo tan plácidamente hizo que el sueño volviese a mí, no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve soñando pero cuando desperté nuevamente ella no estaba a mi lado.

—¿Rachel? — Le llame preocupado — ¿Rachel? — volví a llamarle mientras buscaba mis gayumbos entre todo el desorden que había en la habitación.

—Ahora voy — dice a lo lejos. Me he puesto también los vaqueros y voy a salir de la habitación cuando ella aparece —. Buenos días, dormilón.

Mi chica va vestida con mi polera, le queda perfecta y lleva una bandeja con comida. Al parecer me he quedado embelesado mirándole por lo que me sonríe dulcemente.

—Me he llevado un susto de muerte — le digo mientras le ayudo con la bandeja y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¡Ay, mi amor! — Sonrío ampliamente al escucharla llamarme así — No quería molestarte, os mirabas tan tierno al dormir — dice mientras se sienta en la cama y yo con ella.

Acomodo la bandeja para que no se caiga.

—Te amo — le digo antes de acercarme a ella, mirándola a los ojos la tomo con cuidado del rostro y la acerco a mí para besarla dulcemente.

El desayuno transcurre entre bromas, sonrisas y besos.

—¿Cuándo comenzaras con la mudanza? — pregunta antes de tomar un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Cuanto antes, hoy es el día — le digo sonriendo mientras con el tenedor cojo un trozo de fruta —. Próximamente seré yo quien os prepare desayuno.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa — dice enlazando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello para luego besarme.

—Sí, ya deseo amanecer contigo todos mis días futuros — la beso nuevamente.

Ella muerde mi labio y suelto un jadeo contra sus labios.

—¡Rachel Berry! — Dice la voz de Kurt haciendo que nos separemos al instante — Perdón por interrumpir.

El pobre de Kurt esta avergonzado, tanto que sus mejillas se han teñido de un leve color rojizo.

—Pensé que estabas sola, yo… vuelvo luego — dice dándose media vuelta.

—Este bien, Kurt. Quédate — le digo mientras me pongo en pie —. Me daré una ducha, ya vuelvo — me pongo en pie y le doy un casto beso a mi chica.

Solo espero que cuando vuelva él ya no este, no me ha dado tiempo a coger mi ropa por lo que solo me queda salir con la toalla ceñida a la cintura.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy en mi piso, he comenzado a guardar todo en cajas para iniciar pronto la mudanza, no es por nada pero no quiero darle tiempo a Rachel para arrepentirse.

* * *

Gracias a mis fieles lectoras y lectores, os agradezco que me sigan leyendo. Besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto... espero :)


End file.
